ForgetmeNOTs
by death mega sega
Summary: SoniaEspio fanfic. Sonia has a secrect amiuror. But what will she do when she finds out Espio is her secrect amiuror! And she is his only weekness! Can they ever walk pass each other anymore?
1. 01: The Poem

_**8/20/2011 Deathy: **_I'm rewriting this whole story. So to everyone, enjoy. I'll post this once chapter 2 is done. So without further a do!

_**ForgetmeNOts**_

_**Chapter 1: The Poem**_

The pink hedgehog sat at her vanity. Pripping herself, she was going to look perfect for today. Today, June 30th, was her birthday. Even though she had to share it with her two brothers, she was going to look her best and have fun.

Down stairs, Jules was putting up banners. Making sure to place them in the right place, Bernie stood there ordering her husband about. Jules was getting tired of this, but he did have 3 kids.

Uncle Chuck came in the room. "Hey, I got your mail!" He said holding it up.

"Thanks Chuck." Bernie greeted with a wave. "Jules, that streamer needs to be moved over 2 inches to the left."

Charles rolled his dark brown eyes and smirked. He sat at the kitchen table. "Oh, Sonia got some flowers and a letter." He stated nonchalantly.

"Really?" Jules mused. "Who's it from?"

"The card says, "Secret Admirer." Chuck read without concern. The sounds of Jules falling and slamming against the hard floor filled the house.

Sonic raced into the living room from outside. His best bud flew in moments later. "What happened?" The blue blur asked.

"We heard a loud bang all the way at the workshop." Tails said, landing softly.

"Oh don't worry." Bernie said with a wave of her hand. "Jules just fell off the ladder. Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine!" Jules groaned. "Your Uncle Chuck just gave me a heart attack. That's all."

Charles began to laugh. "I'm sorry brother." He apologized. "But you just can't freak out because your daughter has a secret admirer."

""Oh, is that all?" Sonic raid an eye brow. "Sis has tons of them."

Jules glared at his son. Sonic gave his over protective father his signature thumbs up and smile.

"Don't try that on me." He ordered. "It was cute when you were 3. It's not cute now."

"I'm just trying to help." Sonic shrugged. "Just give it to Sonia. After all, she loves flattery."

Jules grumbled as Uncle Chuck delivered it to the hot pink hedgehog.

"Thank you Uncle Chuck!" She said as the man left her to read her mail.

She breathed in the sweet smell of forgetmenots. It was such a lovely smell. She looked at the envelope with interest. It was a light pale lavender color.

She carefully pealed back the flap of the envelope. A piece of paper laid folded with in. she pulled it out delicately. Unfolding it, she began to read.

_Dear Sonia, _

_A pretty flower_

_You've grown beautifully_

_You're a shining sun_

_That has gifted me_

_With your presence._

_Forgive my poetry._

_I know that it is lame._

_So I shall leave it at this._

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I love you._

_And hope that you_

_At least like me too._

_Sincerely your secret admirer_

The pink hedgehog smiled as she sniffed the forgetmenots. "Such a pretty smell. She though as she placed them in a vase on the window seal. "I just wish that he had brought some seeds to plant too." She folded the letter back up and place it back in the envelope. Her eyes widened as she saw a packet of forgetmenot seeds. Sonia laughed as she pulled the packet out.

"My, my! This envelope grants wishes!" She laughed. "I guess I'll be doing some gardening today with mom."

Sonia finished her pripping and opened the door to go down stairs with a smile on her face. Then a certain male voice shot up through her happy cloud.

[][][][][

_**03.09.2011 Deathy:**_ I hope you've like this chapter! I finally got internet back! Yes, I'm rewriting this! I couldn't remember which turns I was making on this. So enjoy! I'll finally finish the story! I'm also working on animations, I made some funny sonic ones and even did a scene from"_Unsure of Title_". Currently, I'm working on an animation of James from Pokemon. The links to all the Fan related animations are on my profile page. Please READ & REVIEW!


	2. 02: Overprotective

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 2: Overprotective**_

_**03.09.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, so here's chapter 2 of the rewrite. You'll get it as soon as I'm done, or a week after the first chapter has been posted. So enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the stupid idea.

[][][][][][][

Jules glared up at his daughter. "Who am I shooting?" He asked seriously.

"Hopefully no one I hope." Sonia replied confused as Sonic and Tails face palmed.

"Whoever sent the flowers and the letter is getting shot. End of story." He stated.

"Well too bad." Sonia said crossing her arms. "He didn't sign his name." She did a flip over the stair well to the first floor. "So you can't shoot him. Besides, even if we did know who sent it, I wouldn't allow you to commit murder. I love you too much."

"Plus Sonia is a big girl and can take care of herself." Sonic stated shaking his head. "You don't have to kill anyone."

Jules glared at his son. "That's my baby girl." He stated. "If anyone is going to be her secret admirer, I had best know who he is and what he does. If I don't approve, well they had best go someplace else."

"Dad, you're being overprotective." Sonia stated as she hugged her robian father. "I love you. But no killing people."

"Fine. I shall resist from killing anyone as long as they don't cause my family any harm." Jules crossed his arms and pouted as Bernie giggled by the stove.

"Thank you dad!" Sonic and Sonia said in unison.

Sonia walked up to her mother. "Oh, mom, can we plant some flowers later?" She asked.

"Let me guess, he sent you flower seeds?" Bernie smiled knowingly. Sonia nodded. "What kind?"

"Forgetmenots." Sonia answered. "They smell very pretty."

"Sure we can plant those." Bernie answered. "But let's wait until after I have the cakes done."

"At least he sent a nice smelling flower." Jules mumbled.

"Be nice, Jules." Bernie ordered.

"I am." Jules stated. "I want to check the envelope for prints though."

"Dad!" Sonia stated. "You're not going to hunt some guy down and hurt them just because they have a crush on me. That's very rude!"

Jules pouted. "Fine! Can I at least have a talk with him?"

"If that's father code for, 'I'm going to threaten to kill him', I wouldn't." Sonia stated.

"Where's Manic?" Tails asked sitting down on the couch. He knew they weren't going anywhere for a while.

"I have no clue." Sonia shrugged. "He texted me early. He said he got lost and bumped into an old friend. Said he'll try to make it on time."

"Oh joy!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "I swear if he's robbing someone that isn't Eggman, I'm going have to kick his butt all the way to outer space!"

"I know what you mean." Sonia said sitting down next to Tails. "How's it been kicking Eggman's butt though?"

"The usual." Tails stated.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed rolling his eyes. "He comes at us with some stupid device that's named after an egg. We have are witty banter. Then we defeat him."

"That sounds… boring." Sonia stated. "Though I did hear that ya'll went into space. How was it?"

"We stopped a crazy alien race from destroying the whole world." Sonic stated. "Tails really did most of the work though. I think he slept for about 3 – 4 months when we got back." Sonic laughed. The orange fox stared straight ahead of himself. His face emotionless. Sonia noticed this and tapped Sonic's arm. Sonic's eyes followed Sonia's finger to Tails's face. The blue hedgehog shook his head and patted Tails's back. "Plus, Tails made some really cool gadgets." Sonic stated. "You should come see them. They're amazing! Which ones still work anyway?"

Tails fell down laughing. The two tailed fox curled up in a ball laughing or crying, no one was sure. "Which ones work?" Tails stood up laughing. "Why which ever ones you, Knuckles, and Shadow didn't break!" Tails laughed. "I mean, what were you three doing in my lab anyway?"

"You were asleep! After 3 days!" Sonic insisted. "What was I suppose to do? I was worried!"

"And Knuckles and Shadow?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Knuckles was worried too. And Shadow knew that I would end up saying the wrong thing somehow." Sonic defended himself. "Do you not remember what you did?"

"No." Tails stated with a confused look. "What did I do?"

"Well, for starters." Sonic began to make a list. "When you came down to the lab and saw us, you walked up to me. All I did was say hi to you and then you kicked me!"

"Really?" Tails asked with a slight laugh.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." Sonic stated. "Especially since you kicked me where no man should be kicked. Then as I laid on the floor, you picked me up and threw me out a window!"

"Sorry." Tails stated. "At least the window was open, right?"

"No, it wasn't." Sonic glared at his two tailed buddy. "But you weren't well then. So I forgave you."

"That face doesn't look like forgiveness." Tails pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't we go for a run?" Sonia stood up in between the two. "I have a feeling there is too much tension between you two right now. Running might help."

"Sure thing!" Sonic said giving his signature thumbs up.

"Okay." Tails said as he laid his hands to his side. "Where should we race too?"

"Um… Let's race to the old oak tree in the great forest!" Sonia suggested as she walked to the front door. Tails and Sonic exchanged a look.

"You didn't tell sister, did you?" Tails gave Sonic an 'I-know-you-didn't' look.

"No." Sonic shook his head. "Why don't we race somewhere else?" He suggested.

"Why not the old oak?" Sonia asked.

Tails stepped aside and pointed at Sonic. "Have fun bro." Tails said. "I'm going to get a soda from your fridge."

"Geez! Thanks Tails!" Sonic said sarcastically. Leaving Sonic to tell Sonia the bad news, Tails smirked as he opened the fridge. The orange fox grabbed 3 sodas and sat down. He opened one and laid back in the chair to watch. This was going to be a good show.

"Well?" Sonia asked.

"Okay. The Great Forest, kind of got, how should I said this? Burnt down." Sonic told her. Sonia's mouth dropped. "Hey, it's okay." Sonic tried to make her feel better. "We're replanting trees there. There should be some nice pretty trees there in a few years. Until then, why don't we race someplace else?"

"Okay." Sonia pouted, making Sonic feel like trash. "Where should we go?" She asked quivering her lips. She looked over and saw Tails smirk. The fox gave the hot pink hedgehog a thumbs up.

"Tails?" Sonic asked looking over his shoulder. The blue blur glared at his buddy's smirk.

"Well, Sonia you haven't seen all of the Republic of Acorn yet, right? Why don't we go for a run through the town and show you around? I hear that there's a new mall too. You like those." Tails got up and handed Sonic and Sonia a soda. "Plus, we might run into Manic if he goes through the front gate."

"I like that plan." Sonia agreed. "Lead the way Sonic!"

Sonic groaned. "Okay. A touring we shall go." He said reluctantly.

[][][][][][][

_**03.09.2011 Deathy: **_Hey guys! I've finished chap two! Yay! You get to understand a lot more. And where on earth is Manic? Well, we'll see that green hedgehog soon! I have comedic plans for him. Please READ & REVIEW!


	3. 03: City Tour

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 3: City Tour**_

_**03.09.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, This one will be fun. I'm being lazy about the James animation. I really don't think I can do it. But on with the tour, eh?

_**Diclaimer: **_Get off of that Air Gear this instant!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sonia really seemed to like the city part of the Republic of Acorns. Sonic wasn't too thrilled and Tails just like to see the look of 'I-really-don't-wanna-but-I-also-don't-want-to-hear-you-cry' on the blue blur's face.

"Is this the wishing well?" Sonia stopped in front of the fountain. The statue was that of Sonic, himself, holding a power ring in one hand and a chao in the other. Sonic looked down at the ground. He was embarrassed. Of all things to be. Tails smiled up at the statue.

"Yep. A lot of people make wishes here. They think Sonic's good luck will rub off on them and that they're wish will be granted. It's a nice statue, isn't it?"

"Yep! It sure looks great! It makes you look like a saint Sonic!" Sonia stated.

"Yeah, but we all know I'm not." Sonic stated.

"Who built it?" Sonia asked.

Sonic looked up at it puzzled. "I have no clue." Sonic asked. "I never bothered to ask."

"Well, aren't you rude." Sonia stated. "Tails do you know?"

The orange fox bite his lip and thought for a moment. "Nope!" He said hastily. "Not a clue. Let's not bother with it. Why don't we go check some other place out?" He tried to shove them along.

Sonic and Sonia smirked as the exchanged looks.

"You know don't you?" They said devilishly in unison.

"I just don't think that it's important." Tails stated. "I mean, who cares about some silly statue?"

"I do!" Sonia stomped her foot. "Now tell me, who built it?"

"Well, the thing is." Tails backed away trying to think of a good lie. "I have no clue. Honestly."

"You're lying." Sonic said standing behind the fox. His smirk went ear from ear as the two tailed fox's fur stood on end. The blue eyes darted back and forth. Trying to find a way out, he could think of no excuse.

"Fine. I swore to secrecy that I would never tell. So please stop asking me." Tails pleaded.

"We both know that that's a lie." Sonia place her hands on her hips. "You had best tell us."

"Wooooow!" the three heard a familiar male voice. "What a rad statue!" the surfer tone rung through the air. "Is that the blue blur?"

The three looked up in the air and saw a green hedgehog marveling at the statue. His brown eyes were examining every detail through the water.

"The sculptor really knew his stuff." He said coming to ground level on his board. A pink hedgehog stood behind him on his board. "Who built it?" Manic asked. "I seriously want to know. Do you think I can get him to make me a little pocket sized statue? One form when we were in the underground?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "But Tails is a really good artist, isn't he?" She told him.

"Whoa! Tails? Seriously? I knew he was talented. But sculpting? Does Sonic know?" He questioned the girl.

"No. Tails made us all swear to never tell Sonic when he came back from space. Sonic has no clue that Tails can sculpt. Plus, Sonic gets embarrassed when we bring up the statue anyway." She stated pointing her finger to her lips. "So no telling." She sang.

"Sure thing!" Manic laughed. "Though, I hope he makes a side job out of it. He could make himself some major money off that. He won't have to worry about having enough to buy parts!"

The two laughed.

"Well, hey Manic!" Sonia ran up to them on the other side of the fountain. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, hanging out with a friend. She's been giving me a tour of the city. You?" He asked.

"Sonic and Tails have been giving me a tour of the city as well. Did you hear about what happened to the great forest?" she asked.

"Yeah, bummer huh?" Manic nodded. "We were actually thinking of going to do some gardening over there later. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Well, well. The truth is revealed to me any way." Sonic said coming over, dragging the fox with him. "So it was Tails who built the statue?" He gave a smirk at the fox.

"For record, we thought you were dead. I felt that you needed to be remembered. When the city got rebuilt, they asked if they can put it in the city. I gave clearance and now we all have a statue of you in a water fountain."

"It's a rad statue!" Manic gave the fox a thumbs up. "You're really good."

"Thanks Manic." Tails nodded as he tilted his head. "Who's your friend?" Tails smirked at the girl standing behind the green hedgehog. Tails recognized that pink hedgehog anywhere. Sonic, however, didn't even noticed and raised an eye brow at Tails.

"Oh, I thought you all knew each other already." He turned his head to her. "You going to say hi, babe?" He asked.

The pink hedgehog laughed. "Oh, sorry." She said. "Hi guys." She waved leaning over to see them better. She waved with her hands. Sonic recognized those green eyes anywhere. "How have you guys been?"

"Amy Rose get off that air gear this instant!" Sonic snapped. "Don't you know that Manic is one of the worst drivers in the world?"

Amy tilted her head in confusion then fell to her knees on the air gear laughing.

"Hey!" Manic crossed his arms. "I take offense to that!"

Tails rolled his eyes as Sonia shook her head.

"Why on Mobius is Amy with you?" Sonic asked. "I thought you said you were going to hang out with your cousin Rob in Mercia?" He questioned Amy.

"I did!" Amy answered. "Manic owns a restaurant that me and some friends go to all the time. When we went to go get some good food, it was closed and he's sitting out front looking a map upside down." Amy teased him. "How on Mobius do you expect to get somewhere like that?"

"Sorry." Manic stated. "But I promised that I be home for my birthday. You knew I wouldn't be there."

"You were planning on getting lost. We all know it." Amy stated. "And after I through all the trouble to tell you what your baby brothers are up too." Amy said with a cute face. "Plus, you still owe me my payment."

"My brother pays you to tell him what I'm up too?" Sonic raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother in a new light. "Stalker much?"

"Yes, I'm stalking all of my siblings. That includes you, Tails." Manic stated as the fox began to laugh. "Besides, you never answer your phone, so how can I talk to you? Sonia is always some place that I don't know of, so I never know when it's a good time to call her. Tails will answer the phone, but he usually gives me generic answers that tell me nothing. Plus, I became really concerned after that one time." He gave the fox a stern look. The fox looked at the ground instantly.

"Which time was that?" Tails asked.

"A girl answered your phone." Manic stated. "When I asked where you were, she told me that you were at the hospital! Said she was cleaning your place so you would have a spotless home to come home too. And I still haven't been told why you were at the hospital!" Manic crossed his arms. "So I had best get an explanation because not even Amy will tell me."

"It was a very personal matter for Tails, Manic. Can you just drop it?" Amy asked trying to help Tails keep some of his dignity.

Sonic looked confused. "When did you go to the hospital?" he asked.

"Wait. You didn't even know?" Manic asked. He looked at the pink hedgehog. "Yet you do?"

"I had to take him." Amy stated. "And the whole way there the poor thing begged us not to tell anyone. So we didn't."

"Which time was that?" Tails asked.

"You went more than once? And didn't tell me?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What was wrong with you that you didn't want to tell us? Especially me?"

Tails sighed as Amy tried to make the three drop it. Tails held up his hand. "Can I speak now?" He asked.

"Sure." Sonic crossed his arms. "This had better be good."

"You remember that like 3 to 4 month nap that I took when we got back from space?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded.

"Well, during that time, Amy and Cream would come by to check up on me. Thank you by the way." Tails added on. "Well, I did get up every now and then. And when I did…" Tails trailed off and stared at the ground. "How should I put this?" Tails then mumbled something that no one could hear as Amy sat on the air gear and stared at the pretty fountain.

"What?" Sonic asked leaning in closer trying to hear him better.

"You're going to have to speak up, dude." Manic urged him.

Tails said it again. But again, they couldn't make it out. Tails had to repeat it at least 10 times, and they still didn't hear him. Amy just wanted to forget it, but talking the others into it would be hopeless.

"Tails, bud, will you please speak up?" Sonic asked. "We can't hear you."

"I tried to kill myself!" Tails finally screamed. "Okay? Are you happy now?"

The three hedgehogs stood there dumbstruck for a while.

"And the truth comes out." Amy said. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" Amy asked. "There's a fun arcade nearby. Tails, you like the games there, right?"

The orange fox nodded. "The games are fun, but an arcade doesn't seem like something Sonic or Sonia would like."

"I love arcades!" Manic stated. "So why don't we have a look? Besides, I'm going to have to spy on you a lot more now."

"I won't try to do it again. I promise." Tails stated as began walking. "The arcade is this way."

"When do you think Sonic will move?" Sonia asked following them.

"When he gets over the shock." Manic stated. "So any one up for a match against me?"

"Depends, which game will we be playing?" Tails asked.

"Depends on which ones are there dude." Manic replied.

"There are plenty." Amy stated. "Tons of people go there. Even people from Station Square."

"Sounds like a party!" Manic laughed as they walked on. "What's your favorite game there, Tails?"

"You'll see." Tails smirked. "Wanna challenge me?"

"If you win, I'll give you $10. If I win you give me 10. Deal?"

"Definantly!" Tails replied with a broad smile.

"Boys!" Sonia and Amy said in unison as they shook their heads.

[][][[][][][][][][][]

_**03.09.2011 Deathy: **_Yes, I referenced to Cosmo. If you don't like her, then I'm sorry. I think that she's a good emotional addition to Tails's life. She helped build his character a lot more. And where's Espio? Well, we'll see him soon. I know chapter 3 and we still haven't seen those crazy Chaotix. They'll be here soon. Promise. Please READ & REVIEW!


	4. 04: Nerd Compound

_**ForgetmeNots**_

_**Chapter 4: Nerd Compound**_

_**.03.9.2011 Deathy: **_I hope you guys are liking this. I just made an amv out of shear boredom. Don't ask. I think it sucks. I need to work on them more. Though it was fun to make. Thank you zebsolo for reviewing! And thank you CharmyXcream14 for adding this to your fav story list!

_**Disclaimer: **_Can you point out all of my original charas?

[][][][][][][][][

The group stood outside of a building titled '_Nerd Compound_'.

"I thought you said we were going to an arcade?" Sonic questioned. "This is the RPGing place for the D&D people."

Tails sighed. "It's also an arcade." He told him as he walked up to the door. Manic opened the door for them.

"Dudettes first." He said as Amy giggled.

"Thank you Manic." Amy did the surfer hand gesture to him as she walked in. Sonic gritted his teeth as he noted Amy's very happy attitude towards his twin brother.

"Why thank you brother." Sonia bowed as she walked in. When Amy was out of ear shot, the hot pink hedgehog looked at her twin green furred brother with a knowing smile. "Someone's being very well behaved. Does a certain pink hedgehog girl have anything to do with that?" She teased.

Manic smiled back. "What? Moi? You've got to be kidding. As if you could whip me into shape." He laughed as Sonic and Tails walked in.

Rows of shelves face them. The front was split into 3 sections. The left was full of comics. The right was full of manga and anime. And the center, where the cash registers stood tall and proud, was full of trading cards and board games.

"Awww." Tails breathed in the smell. "The sweet smell of fun."

"Tails. Why am I staring at every teenager's favorite pass time obsession?" Sonic asked marveling the store.

"Because it's awesome, and you have a lot of teenage obsession to catch up with." Tails gave a childish smirk. Though it seemed more grown then it should've.

"Cool!" Sonic looked around. "Where are the Batman comics?"

"Not just cool, Sonic." Manic corrected. "It's not even rad. Oh, what's the correct phrase for it? It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Way past cool!" The three teenage boys said in unison. Sonia giggled as she said it under her breath and walked up to Amy, who had found herself the wonderful Sonic the Comic issue 60 on the shelf and was reading it.

"What you got there?" Sonia asked.

"What those in Europe draw of Sonic's adventures." Amy giggled. "I really like how they make Super Sonic a separate person all to himself. It can bring a lot to the story, but it needs some more… Um…. What's the word for it?"

"Bite to it?" Sonia suggested.

"Yep that's it!" Amy agreed. "Sometimes the plots just aren't that good to me."

"I wouldn't know." Sonia laughed. "I would touch it to save me life."

"Aw. That's a shame." Amy placed the book back on the shelf. "Where'd the boys go?"

"Boy bonding over comic books." Sonia giggled.

"Nice. I hear that SuperMan's new plot arc is killer." Amy stated.

"You know too much about these things Amy." Sonia stated.

"Sorry. My friend Lewis is real big into them. I read a bunch of his comics."

"Really?" Sonia asked. "Which comic do you like right now?"

"I would have to say Batman, there's a lot of cool stuff in it. The characterization is amazing too! Though if you read the Archie's Sonic comic books, you'll see that a lot of characterization is going on in there too. Though that one book where I invited Sonic to dinner. That scene was must up."

"Really? I thought you would be happy that Sonic agreed and even bought it." Sonia giggled.

"Yeah, but let's be real here. Sonic would never say that. Even if Sally was falling for Khan. It's just not the Sonic that I know. Though I do think it makes good characterization. However, I'm worried about Geoffrey in them now. I mean, he turned traitor." Amy went on a rant spill.

"Cool down, Amy." Sonia cooed. "You've got to remember that those comic books are just a bunch of people getting together and drawing out what they think Sonic's old adventures have been like."

"I know." Amy sighed. "I do love they give everyone their own space too."

"Me too." Sonia agreed. "Are then any mangas that you like?" Sonia asked walking her over to the manga section.

"Of course!" Amy squealed. "Which do you like?"

"Oh, I love Hollow Fields." Sonia stated. "It's such cute plot line."

"I liked that one too. Stitch was my favorite character. He was so funny!"

"What did you think of Claude?" Sonia asked.

"He had some major girl issues." Amy stated as she bumped into another girl. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Amy." The rabbit said. "I forgot I shouldn't read while standing in the aisles. "Hello Sonia."

"Oh, hey Cream!" The two greeted the rabbit. "Hey Cheese!" The greeted the chao sitting against the shelf beside her.

"Chao!" she waved. Cardcaptors Sakura volume 1 was in her grasp.

"Cheese loves that manga." Cream laughed. "What brings you guys here?"

"We came with Sonic, Tails, and Manic to play in the arcade but apparently we're enjoying the comics first." Sonia answered. "What are you reading?" She asked curiously.

"Pokemon." Cream said with a slight smile.

"Nice." Sonia nodded.

"Any other books that you would recommend?" Amy asked.

"Well, The Dreaming is a good manga. It's a horror one, full of suspense. I had trouble going to sleep after I read it."

"Did you just read it again?" Amy asked. Cream shuffled her feet.

"Maybe."

"Someone's going to sleep late tonight. Try not to call Tails this time." She told her.

"Who said that I would call Tails if I couldn't go to sleep?" Cream asked.

"Because, that's what you always do. I stayed at Tails's workshop once and slept on his couch. Then at 11 o'clock, you called because you couldn't sleep. Tails is scary when he's woken up. He yelled at me when I tried to wake him up. Yet you call at 11 and he gets up without a problem? You're lucky."

"Oh, I just bring him cakes and pies the next day." Cream laughed. "Besides he usually tells me a bunch of stuff that I don't know in a monotone voice that puts me to sleep."

"I'm amazed." Sonia stated. "I tried to wake Tails up once and he told me that if I ever woke him up again that I would find myself tied to rocket that was heading to a far away planet."

"I guess I'm lucky." Cream laughed.

"Yeah, very lucky. Tails has a crush on you." Amy teased.

"He does not!" Cream denied. "Which mangas do you like?" She asked changing the subject.

"Aw. She has changed the subject on you two." A female voice said as she walked up to them. Her green blue eyes sparkled with joy. A manga with the title of Ranma ½ was nestled in her hands.

"Hey Rouge!" Amy greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Shadow needed something to do." Rouge said pointing to the black hedgehog with red stripes who was sitting in a chair with his nose in FullMetal Alchemist. "I figured that reading some comics would be something fun and new for him. However, he found FullMetal Alchemist and hasn't move except to get the next volume." She laughed as she looked at him. "He looks like a kid. I hope Sonic doesn't run into him. It was bad enough when Knuckles ran into him."

"Knuckles is here?" Sonia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's helping the Chaotix. They're supposedly working a case here. Knuckles is the one who gave him FullMetal Alchemist and a one page list of other books he could look at."

Sonia laughed. "I'm not surprised."

The girls sat down and spoke of mangas and comics of their liking until the other boys showed up.

Sonic looked up from the Batman comic that he was engrossed in. His jaw dropped as he saw a black hedgehog with red stripes reading FullMetal Alchemist. He called the two tailed fox and green hedgehog over.

"Yep. That's defiantly him." The orange fox nodded.

"Are you sure?" the green hedgehog questioned. "Why would that dude be here?"

"Either way, I just have to know now." The blue hedgehog placed the comic back on the shelf and walked over to the chair. "Hi." He greeted. "What brings you here?" He asked as the black hedgehog looked up.

"Sonic?" Shadow questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Having dude time with my bros." Sonic said gesturing to the other guys. "You?"

"I had nothing to do, so I called Rouge. She brought me here." Shadow replied sitting up straighter. "This one is very good."

"I'm glad to hear it." Sonic smiled. "You're becoming more normal in this society's terms."

"Nice to know." Shadow said as he put the book down.

"Are there any other books that you like?" Tails asked coming over.

"Well, Batman was a good one, but I couldn't find them in the correct order. Knuckles gave me a list of books that I might like so I began reading them." The hedgehog held up the list.

"Yeah, Knuckles does have some good tastes when it comes to comics with a ton of violence."

"And apparently big breasted women." Shadow stated.

"Yeah, most mangas have that one girl like that." Manic laughed.

"That explains it." Shadow stated.

"Have you seen the arcade section of this store yet?" Tails asked. "There's a fun shooting game in there."

"No. Plus I'm not that in to shooting games. Do they have fuzzball?" Shadow asked. "Or at least Pacman?"

"They have both of those!" Tails stated. "Let's find the girls and tell them were heading there."

"They're over there gabbing about Ranma ½." Shadow pointed over to the other corner. "I have good hearing." He answered their confused looks.

"Sweet." Tails said walking over. "Hey guys." He greeted the girls.

"Hi Tails!" They greeted back.

"Hey, we're going to head to the arcade section. Wanna come with us? Or do ya'll wanna met up later?" The fox asked.

"We'll come with you now." Amy hopped up from her seat. "I've been dying to play a round of rock band with Manic any way."

"Oh, this'll been fun." Rouge stood up.

Sonia stood up. "Of course, Manic will be on drums and Sonic will be jealous of Amy's wonderful guitar playing skills."

"Come on Cream. They'll need some good vocals." Rouge urged the rabbit on. The bunny got up with her chao and followed them.

[][][][][][][][[][

_**03.9.2011: Deathy: **_I had to have a nerdy chapter. Sue me. I just had too! The 5th one will be fun. Games galore! Anyone want to inform me of some cool arcade games? I've never actually been to an arcade before, so I don't have a clue. Please READ & REVIEW!


	5. 05: The Arcade

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 5: The Arcade**_

_**09.09.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, well, I haven't written for this one in a while. So enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing to do with Sonic. Though some of my Original Characters and Fan Characters are in here. Whoever can point them out gets a cookie! And if you get their names, I'll give you TWO cookies and a hug!

[][][][][][][

The arcade was filled to the brim. At the entrance a red headed boy with mint green eyes stood. As soon as he saw Tails, he leaned up against the wall.

"Well. Well." He purred. His smirk ear to ear. "Has the fox come to play again?"

"Yep!" Tails waved to him. "I brought some friends with me too!"

"Cool!" He gave him a thumbs up. "Just be careful not to make any of them mad at you."

"I will." Tails laughed. "Are you the one letting us in today?"

"For the next 10 minutes." He answered stamping their hands as they paid to get in. "I'll come challenge you to a game of air hockey later."

"Okay." Tails said as he entered. "Welcome to the arcade Sonic!" Tails said as Sonic's mouth dropped.

There were a thousand different games spread all over the large room. A stage was set up in the center we people were playing DDR. A girl with shoulder length hair with green eyes was playing against a guy in a green hoodie with brown hair that was in an odd hair cut. Another one to the side had Rock Band set up. A grey white hedgehog, who they all knew as Silver, was rocking out on the guitar. A boy skunk with a green beret and green eyes had the mic and was singing to his heart's content. If it wasn't for the fact that his white hair was curly and that he was wearing leather jeans, they would've thought he was Geoffrey. On the drums was a human boy with slick black hair that covered his left eye. They eye they could see was brown as he banged away all his stress out on the drums. Stuck with the bass, Blaze was having trouble keeping up. She had no clue what she was doing at all.

At the fuss ball game, a human girl with dark tan skin with long brown hair wearing a green tank top was dominating the game as the other boys watched in awe.

"This place is way past cool." Sonic breathed as Tails drug him to another game. Shadow and Manic following.

"I thought you would say that." Tails laughed. "Wanna play fuss ball?" He asked.

"Sure!" Sonic said picking up the ball. "Shadow, are you playing?"

"Why not." The hedgehog shrugged. "This game is very easy to do."

Rouge found herself dancing in the dance floor that they had in front of the DDR. Amy and Sonia were teaching Cream and Cheese how to play ice hockey. The boys were having a blast being competitive.

Else where, the Chaotix found themselves doing security work for the arcade. Epsio didn't like this job, but he suffered through it. His comrades, however, were having a blast playing the games. The purple chameleon shook his head. The red echidna that they called to helped seemed to be the only one other than him that was doing security work.

"Espio." Knuckles called in on the communicator. "The right area is all clear. Do you want me to check out the front?"

"If you want." Epsio sighed. He wasn't feeling up to this. He finished surveying the left side.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" Knuckles asked, noticing his friend's depressing tone of speech.

"I'm fine." Espio sighed.

"You're lying." Knuckles stated. "Something is up and you're not telling me. Didn't we have a talk about that?"

"I'm sorry." Espio apologized.

"I'm coming to you. Don't move." Knuckles ordered. The purple chameleon stared up at the ceiling. The lights were bright. His friend was right, something was wrong. Espio just didn't want to talk about it. Not even to his people who he could see out of the corner of his eyes following him. Did the Bride of Constant Vigil send them to make sure that he behaved himself?

Knuckles got there in a few minutes to see Espio staring soullessly up at the ceiling. "Woooooww." Knuckles said waving his hand in front of the ninja's face. "You're gone."

"I'm not gone." Epsio looked at him. "I'm just… meditating."

"Okay." Knuckles crossed his arms. "You seem to have your head in the clouds. Tell me what's up?"

"I can't talk about it." He answered quickly. He just wanted to drop it.

"Is it something related with your clan?" Knuckles questioned.

"No." Espio shook his head. "It has nothing to do with them."

"Then why can't you talk about it?" Knuckles questioned, leaning in close to the chameleon. "Or is it that you don't want to talk about it?"

"I just don't want to talk about it." Espio admitted. "We have 30 more minutes of this. Let's just get it over with."

"Fine, but in 30 minutes, you and me are going to have a talk about what's up." Knuckles stated. "So don't try to hide."

"Okay." Espio sighed. "Where are Vector and Charmy?"

"Well, Charmy ran into Saffron and they're playing ice hockey against Tails and Cream. Cheese is being the referee." Knuckles noted after he saw them. "Vector is playing basketball with Sonic against Shadow and Manic. Vector sucks at it."

"Of course he does." Espio states. "He's not doing the job that he got for us."

"True, but you need to relax sometimes too buddy." Knuckles stated.

Espio continued his surveillance of the arcade. There was absolutely nothing wrong or bad happening. When his alarm on his phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and started heading for the exit. This way he could call the other's away from a bunch of noise. However, He forgot to keep looking up, because he walked straight into someone.

"Sorry!" A female voice said as Espio stared at the apple cider that now stained his shirt.

"No. It's my fault. I wasn't looking were I was going." Espio said, looking up to see a hot pink hedgehog, who was wiping the cider off of his shirt. "What are you doing?" The chameleon raised an eye brow at her.

"There's apple cider on your shirt. You don't want it stain, do you?" She informed him.

"It's okay." Espio said holding up his hands. "My clothes have been stained with a lot more then apple cider before."

"Are all ninjas this stubborn about getting their shirts clean?" Sonia asked.

"Only when people are trying to clean them while we're still wearing them." Espio stated removing her hand from his shirt. "Why don't I go get a mop to clean this up before the floor gets all sticky?" He suggested

"Okay." Sonia said as she picked up the cups she was carrying earlier. She was glad that the cups were plastic. If they had been glass, they would've broke. She took them back to the concession stand and then proceeded to clean up the mess with some napkins that she had. Espio was hard at work mopping it though. Sonia had met the Chaotix before, but usually the purple chameleon was in a corner meditating. Why on Mobius was he in a arcade of all places?

"So what brought you hear?" Sonia asked. Curious as to what would bring the ninja to such a loud place.

"We were hired to do security work here." Espio stated. "Apparently, they're usually guys called in sick. Vector took it because the pay was good."

"Really?" Sonia tilted her head. "That does sound like Vector." She said aloud.

"Of course it does." Espio sighed as he picked up the bucket of soapy water and placed the mop handle under the handle and placed it on his shoulder. He put up the wet floor sign and began to walk the mop back to its proper place.

"Why are you carrying the mop like that?" Sonia asked. "Most people would carry the mop in one hand and the bucket in the other."

"This way is easier." Espio stated. "I only have to focus my energy on one hand. Plus, the excess water on the mop is dripping into the bucket and not on the floor. So I won't have to come back and fix that."

"Cool!" Sonia exclaimed. "You really know your stuff Espio."

Espio paused for a moment. "Thank you." He finally said looking away. He wasn't use to that. Usually Vector took all the credit – for everything. Espio dumped the water down the sink drain and rung the mop out as Sonia asked if most of the missions were like this.

"Now a days." He answered as he placed them back in their proper place. He looked at his watch. It was time to get home and make lunch. Which meant some sort of take out that Espio didn't care for. Maybe one of them would cook one day, but it wasn't going to be the chameleon. That was sworn off the day he set the kitchen on fire because he woke up at 2 in the morning and tried to make eggs.

"Hey, since you're done here, why don't you, Vector, and Charmy come by our house? We're having our birthday party today." Sonia invited him.

"Umm… I don't know." Espio began to think it over.

"Oh, come on!" Sonia pleaded hugging him. Espio's eyes widened considerably. He wasn't use to people being a few inches from his face. It was unnerving. "It'll be fun! You can take a nice break from all these odd jobs. Plus there'll be cake!"

Espio tried to respond to that, but his mouth and voice weren't working. Vector, who a certain red echidna had found and threaten to punch, was looking for the chameleon. When he spotted him, he shook his head.

"That girl is going to get killed when he over comes his shook." Vector sighed. He walked up to them. "Hey! What's up?"

"I was inviting you guys to our birthday party later on today, but Espio said he wasn't sure about it." Sonia explained. She hadn't notice that the chameleon was still freaking out of her hugging him.

"That sounds cool." Vector agreed. "What time is it?"

"In about an hour or two." Sonia answered.

"Great! We'll stop by later." Vector told us. "Though, I must warn you, I eat a lot."

"I know." Sonia laughed. The hot pink hedgehog's phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Oh, I have to go. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Okay!" Vector waved good bye to her as Espio stood there stunned. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at the ninja who was still staring with surprise at where she stood hugging him. "Espio." Vector waved a hand in front of him. "Why don't we get you home?" Espio slowly nodded. "Can you move?" Vector asked after a few minutes. The chameleon bit his lower lip. He shook his head. Vector sighed. "Come on, I'll help you." Vector drug the chameleon out of there and made sure to make it look like he was okay. Once he got Espio in the car, he called Knuckles.

"I found him." Vector stated simply. "We're at the car." He said buckling the ninja up. "Um… I don't think that's possible right now. It's a loooonnnng story." He closed Espio's door and got into the driver's seat.

[][][][][][][]

_**11.09.2011 Deathy: **_Yes, I know what today is. But I'm still writing. We see a funnier side to Espio. I think I wrote him a bit out of character, but let's face it. Espio doesn't seem like the kind of person who is okay with people touching him. Sonia, however, seems a bit more oblivious then she should be. I'll try to correct this in the next chapter. Until then, Please READ & REVIEW!


	6. Chaotix

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**11.9.2011 Deathy: **_I'm sure most of us are mourning the 9/11 victims and incident. I, for one, wish to smile in ignorance. Not be rude to the memories of those lost and involved. But because I think if we keep mourning it, we'll never be able to rise above it. Let's not mourn a memory. Let us celebrate it with happiness and hope. Show them, that we love them and we care. Not place ourselves in a depressing rut. Let's smile for them. Laugh for them. Dance and sing for them. For happiness is a treasure that we'll all love.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Even though today is a sad day, I choose to smile and enjoy it. Live for the sun. Smile and hug, and laugh. And while I'm ignorant about most of it, I've heard enough to be depressed by it. It's time to smile. Not for me, but for the ones that are no longer here. Up in their heaven, or whatever they call it in their religion, who are smiling and watching us. I'll smile for them.

[][][][][][][][][]

Knuckles, Charmy, and Saffron found the green van parked in the parking lot with the radio on. Vector was leaned back in the driver's seat. Espio looked soulless in the seat in the back.

"Is Espio okay?" Saffron asked worryingly.

"Uh… Yeah. He's fine. Just isn't feeling too well." Vector replied. "Just leave him be for a while. The male bee raised an eye brow as the girl sat down in the van and buckled up. The girl might've dropped it, but he wasn't. Charmy kept his eyes locked on the chameleon. The ninja never noticed.

"Come on Charmy." Saffron called, knowing very well what he was doing. He rolled his and sat down beside her. "Leave Espio alone Charmy."

Charmy smiled at her. "We both know that that is virtually impossible for me." He laughed. Knuckles got in the passenger seat next to Vector.

"Well, let's go home." Vector stated as he crock up the car. As they entered the house, he told them about the party at Sonic's they were invited too. They all had gotten a present for the three hedgehogs already.

"Why isn't Espio moving?" Charmy asked, flying up to the car. "Espio." The bee called as he poked his cheek.  
"Charmy!" Vector snapped. "Just leave him alone. He'll move when he wants to."

"Really?" Charmy said sarcastically. "How can I be sure that he's not dead? What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything." Vector stated.

"I'll get him." Knuckles stated as he unbuckled him. "He's probably just asleep anyway."

"Cool! Let's get out the face paints!" Charmy cheered.

"Not today!" Vector snapped. "Espio isn't feeling well, Charmy. Therefore, we leave him alone for the rest of the day. Are we clear?" Charmy looked up at the serious croc. He pouted. He knew Vector wasn't joking and would probably eat him if he disobeyed him.

"Okay." Charmy pouted as he flew outside to see the flowers.

"Saffron, why don't you go make sure that Charmy doesn't get into too much trouble." Knuckles suggested. He wanted to make sure they were gone and out of the way before he confronted Vector. Once the two bees were out of their sites, Knuckles turned to Vector. "What happened?" He asked sternly.

Vector looked down and sighed. "I knew you would do this." Vector sighed. "Espio got hugged. I think his still in shock over the body contact."

"By who?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonia. Apparently she didn't know he has an issue with people touching him." Vector stated.

"So, that's what's up." Knuckles sighed as he drug his friend upstairs. "Stay out of trouble while I deal with Espio." He ordered as he closed the bedroom door and locked it behind him.

The red echidna sat his friend up on the bed. "Okay. You're in your room. You're safe. Now say something." Knuckles pleaded. Espio pulled his knees up to his chest. "Espio?" Knuckles asked concerned.

"She hugged me…" He finally said with a shaky voice.

"Yes. She hugged you." Knuckles nodded. "It's not like girls have coodies, you know." Knuckles joked, trying to lighten up the move. Espio's face began to turn red. He tried to bury himself in his harms. Knuckles noticed this and tilted his head.

"Why did she do that?" Espio asked.

"I couldn't say." Knuckles answered. "I wasn't there." He scooted over closer to his friend. "But I can say this. If she hugged you, that means she thinks of you as a really good friend." Espio face turned redder. "Are you okay? Well, besides the whole, 'I've been hugged' thing."

"I'm fine." Espio answered quickly.

"You're lying. Too me. Your very best friend in the world. We have an agreement. If it doesn't involve your clan, we talk about it." Knuckles reminded him. "And I can tell this has nothing to do with them."

Espio looked up and glared at him. Knuckles replied back with a smile.

"Yeah, remember when we were kids?" Knuckles mused.

"When we were both idiots?" Espio mused back.

"We're still idiots." Knuckles laughed. "Well, I am. You got smarter and left me in the dust."

"Not really. I'm still an idiot too." Espio stated. "I can't even figure out what's wrong with me."

"Does something hurt?" Knuckles asked. Espio nodded. "Well, why don't I play doctor and make it better?" Knuckles joked. "After wards, we can play a board game or something."

Espio looked up at him. "You know, when you say things like 'play doctor' people start to think you're creepy."

"Don't care." Knuckles said. "I'll tell Vector to go on to the birthday party without us. I'll stay here and keep you company."

"And use me in some experiment." Espio muttered.

"You're the one who doesn't know what's wrong with you." Knuckles stated. "Therefore, experiments must be carried out to figure it out."  
"I'm going to regret this." Espio sighed as Knuckles opened the door and tell the green crocodile to go to the party without them.

[][][][][][][][][]

_**12.09.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I finished this one. YAY! Also, I'm thinking about making an animation of Sonia and Espio sometime soon. So your takes on that would be greatly appreciated. Please READ & REVIEW!


	7. the Party p1

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 7: Party**_

_**13.09.2011 Deathy: **_Okay. I'm on this chapter. I've been watching Sailor Moon all morning. I realized that the voice of Peruu is the same voice for Sammy, Serena's little brother. The same voice actor has done a lot of things. I've been up since like 2 – 3 am. Don't ask.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. As usual.

[][][][][][][][][][[][][][]

"Okay!" Bernie said happily. "Everything is all nice and set."

"Yay!" Jules said sitting down, rubbing his sore arm. "Putting up all of those streamers is exhausting. Let's pay someone else to do it for us next time."

"But then it won't be as fun." Bernie said with a smile.

"Well, we have all the food in the world." Charles stated as he placed a plate full of chili dogs on a table outside. "Why did you decorate the inside of your house, when the party will be outside?"

"So people can walk in and see how pretty our house is." Jules answered sarcastically.

"So in other words, Bernie mentioned it and you went along without question." Charles laughed.

"Don't make me come over there." Jules said through clenched teeth.

Bernie began to call the kids. "I'm letting them know everything is all set up." She told the two as she dialed her daughter's cell phone number. "Hello, hun." She said a few moments later. "Everything is all set up. Come on and get over here before someone else eats your cake." She joked. "See you all soon." She hung up the phone. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

Sonia went about finding everyone in the arcade. Not an easy task when they all kept moving around. She somehow managed to find Tails teaching the rabbit girl how to play fuss ball. His smile revealed that he was enjoying being next to her a bit too much.

"Hey." Sonia snickered walking up. "Mom just called. Says the party is all set up and ready to go. We best get there before they start without us." She pulled Tails aside some. "Is she your new girlfriend Tails?" She teased.

Tails's face turned bright red. "No. She's just… a friend." He stated.

"Really? How long will this last?" Sonia asked. "I mean, you do tend to rush into relationships. She's cute and sweet. Just don't rush into it this time."

"I'm not!" Tails said through clenched teeth. His hair standing on end. Sonia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Tails took a deep breath. "Let's go find Sonic and the others. Don't want that cake to be gobbled up before we get there." Tails changed the subject and began looking.

"Avoider." Sonia laughed.

"Are we looking for the others now?" Cream asked coming up to Sonia.

"Yes." Sonia nodded looking around. Then the thought entered Sonia's head. "How much of that conversation did you hear?" she questioned. Cream smiled and began looking round.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Cream stated. "However, over hearing is completely different."

"So how much?" Sonia asked again following the bunny.

"I heard something about relationship and decided to go someplace else." Cream stated. "Is Tails going out with someone?" She asked, her face curious and somewhat disappointed.

Sonia shook her head. "So you missed the who part." She sighed. "I'm not at liberty to say. Though she is very nice."

"Of course she is." Cream rolled her eyes. "Tails only dates nice girls. I mean, can you imagine Tails with someone mean?" Cream asked.

"Nope. I can't." Sonia laughed.

They found Amy on the dance floor with Manic. He was teaching her some dance steps which she found very fun.

"Hi guys!" Cream said walking up to them. Cheese flying close behind her.

"Hi." Sonia greeted. "Mom says everything is ready to rock and roll. She just needs us there."

"Okay!" Manic said with a wave.

"I don't suppose you know where Sonic is." Sonia said with a sigh.

"He's sitting in a booth drinking some Chao Cola." Rouge stated as she came up. "I left Shadow with him. I think they're having a who can drink the most soda contest or something."

"What is with those two?" Manic asked. "Why are they so competitive?"

The bat shrugged. "They can both run at the speed of sound. And apparently they both think they're the fastest thing alive." She told the green hedgehog.

"Ah. So that's it." Manic nodded. "Yeah, Sonic doesn't like it when someone else can beat him in a race."

Tails walked up to the booth where Sonic and Shadow where. Shadow was sipping on his soda and trying to make conversation with Sonic. The blue hedgehog wanted no part of a conversation. He was too busy holding on to his drink with a death grip and glaring intensely at his brother.

"Hey." Tails waved to them. "What's with the 'I'm so going to kill who ever I'm glaring at' look?" He asked Sonic.

"I don't have problem!" Sonic denied quickly. Shadow looked up at Tails.

"Hello Tails. How was fuss ball?" He asked scooting over so he could sit down. Tails took the seat.

"It was good. Cream and Cheese are getting better at getting the ball in the hoop. And what's up with Sonic?"

"He's been glaring at Manic ever since he offered to teach Amy some dance moves." Shadow explained in a hushed tone. "If his eyes weren't already green, I would say he's turning into a green eyed monster." He stated.

"I can hear you!" Sonic growled. "And I am not!"

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked crossing his arms. "Because frankly, Manic seems to be really nice. But it's obvious that you have a problem with him. Why is that?" Shadow questioned.

Tails looked over and saw Manic and Amy laughing together. He shook his head. "There is nothing that can be done." Tails stated. "You lost the race without even noticing until it was too late." He looked up at Sonic who was glaring at him. Shadow looked confused. "Listen, the race isn't over yet. You still have time. So don't freak out. You just have to take the right steps." Tails wore an evil smirk that covered his face. He was going to have fun and watch the two boys explode. "Now, I could help you. If you're willing to do this race anyway."

Sonic crossed his arms and glared at the fox. "You tricky little jerk. Don't try to play those games with me. What on Mobius do you think you'll get out of this?"

"A wonderful show of you and Manic trying to kill each other." Tails stated simply. "Which will happen either way. You two just can't get along for long."

"We can so!" Sonic argued.

"Reeeeaaaaalllllllly?" Tails said in a sarcastic tone that balanced his head on the back of his hand. "Would you like to make a wager on that?" He dared.

"Of course. Because we both know, I'm right." Sonic stated.

"Very well." Tails sighed. "I bet you that you and Manic will have a fight before the end of the week. If this does happen, you have to buy all of the parts for the modifications that I need to make for the X-Tornado. Your terms?"

"Fine! If we don't get into a fight before the end of the week, you pay me whatever the parts are worth." Sonic bet. "So, how much are they worth?"

"Let's see." Tails began to think as he did math in his head. "About 4 mil." Tails answered.

"4 million?" Sonic's mouth dropped. "Where'd you get that kind of cash?"

"It's called a job." Tails answered. "And it pays very well too, something you would know nothing about blue boy."

"Hardy har har." Sonic faked laughed at his friend.

"I just missed something important in this conversation and now I'm confused." Shadow stated shaking his head as he drank some chao cola.

"Oh, that. Sonic and I just made a bet." Tails stated. "You don't have to worry about the rest." He waved his hand. "How has it been over at GUN anyway? I haven't seen Omega in awhile. Where has he been?"

The hair on his neck stood on end. "Omega… Well…. Um…. There was an accident." Shadow stated trying to stay calm.

"What kind of accident?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you know. The kind where I lose my temper and chaos blast a section of a GUN base into tiny pieces and we're still trying to find all of Omega's parts so we can put him back together. And now I'm stuck going to anger management classes. Next question, please." Shadow stated.

"Okay…" Tails thought. "Oh, your mom called Sonic. Said everything was ready to roll. She just needs us there."

"Okay. Let's go." Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Come on Shadow! You're coming with us." He ordered as they got up and Tails grabbed his arm and drug him out. "You need something fun to do."

"We are you taking me?" Shadow asked furiously.

"To my birthday party." Sonic answered without worry. "We know Hope is already coming. So you should fill somewhat comfortable."

"Plus, going to a birthday party might be good for you." Tails stated. "It'll be a nice experience if nothing else."

"Fine." Shadow huffed. "But I didn't get you a present so don't expect anything."

"That's okay." Sonic waved his hand. "I didn't expect you too."

"Hey, guys!" Tails waved to them. "We're heading on back to Jules's. Oh, Rouge. If GUN wants Shadow, tell them that Sonic and I kidnapped him."

"Good idea!" Sonic laughed. "Shadow, how much money do you think they'll give us for you?"

"I'm not sure, but if they paid you, I want a percentage of it." Shadow demanded.

"Okay." Rouge nodded. "I'll tell them."

At Jules's house, everything was decked out.

"Sonic?" A confused voice rung out. "Why is the inside of your house decorated if the party is outside?"

"Oh that." Sonic laughed. "I have no clue. Mom just does it." He shrugged. "You'll get used to it Shadow. I mean, we'll do this for your birthday too!"

"Do I even have a birthday?" Shadow questioned.

"How about this; what day where you created?" Tails asked, determined to solve the issue.

"June 19th." Shadow answered.

"Then that's your birthday!" Tails answered.

"Let's not celebrate it please." Shadow asked. "I don't think I want my house to look like this."

"Too bad, we're going to!" Sonic said with joy. Shadow moaned as Sonic dragged him outside. "This is where we all sit and act like idiots." Sonic told Shadow with great enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Sonic especially." Manic stated coming in. "It looks like Elias hasn't appeared to inhale the birthday cake yet." Sonic, Manic, and Tails all laughed at the joke as the ebony hedgehog stood there confused.

"What's up with you?" The green hedgehog asked, poking him in the ribs. "Do you not have a sense of humor yet?" He teased.

"I didn't understand the joke." Shadow replied. He took a step back. The brown eyed hedgehog smiled as he stood up straight.

"You're a bit of an odd ball, but you'll get use to us." Manic laughed. Boldly, Manic reached out and gave Shadow a noogie. The black hedgehog was so surprised that he couldn't move. He turned to Sonic and gave him one too. "So how much are you getting for Shadow?" Manic asked. "And please tell me it's a decent amount."

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged. "Ask Tails."

Manic grabbed the two tailed fox and gave him a noogie. "Okay you little master mind, how much are we going for?" the green hedgehog asked with delight.

"I was thinking about 3 thousand." Tails told him as he laughed.

"3 thousand?" Manic said in shock. "Tsk. Tsk." the teenager shook his head in disappointment. "You're thinking too low. You have Shadow for Chaos Sake!He's worth way more then that! Aren't you Shadow?" He turned to a confused black hedgehog. "How much money do you think you're worth?"

"I don't know." Shadow shrugged.

"Oh, you poor thing." Manic patted his shoulder. "You have so much to learn.. All of you." He sat the three down on one side of the picnic table. Manic sat on the other side.

"Okay, let's begin our lesson." Manic sounded like a teacher. Shadow slowly raised his hand. "Yes Shadow?"

"What are we learning?" He asked curiously.

"the basics of demanding a ransume, getting it properly, and what to do afterwards. All withouth getting caught."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Right now? I own a restruant in Mercia. Sometimes I help the police force."

"Before that?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that, but I'd ask your co-worker." Manic smiled. "Now let's begin. Who's your target?" Manic asked. Tails raised his hand. "Tails?"

"Our target is Shadow." The fox answered.

"Yes." Manic nodded. "Your target is the most important thing becuase your target determines your money limit. Now putting a price on a mere object is easy, but your target is a person. This is good and bad at the same time. Why do you think that is?" By this time the girls had arrived. Rouge had raised her hand. "Ah! Rouge, enlighten these three." He nearly purred.

"It's good because your price range is very high and unlimited. However, it's bad because the person that you've kidnapped could identify you." the bat explained.

"That you Rouge." Manic said happily.

"Why are you teaching them how to be convicts like you?" Rouge questioned.

"You're a convict?" Shadow asked in shock. "You're related to him?" He looked at Sonic and Tails.

The blue hedghog and orange fox just shrugged. "You can't chose your family." Sonic told him.

"Unless you marry them simply to pull of a hiest and divorce them shortly after." Manic said with a laugh.

"You've been married?" Jules asked sitting up straight in his seat. Bernie looked hurt and shocked.

"And you didn't infrom us?" Bernie asked.

"Well, yeah. But it was so we could pull off this hiest, and you said that if I was doing anything illegal not to contact you. Plus, i didn't even know that ya'll had your free will at the time." Manic tried to defend himself.

"What kind of hiest requires you to get married?" Jules questioned.

"The kind where you infiltrate one of Eggman's dark legions. The branch was a family oriented one. Me being married made them trust me. Plus having an adopted kid really worked in our favor." Manic explained.

"You have a kid?" Bernie exclaimed. "And you haven't brought him or her to met us?"

"Mom, it was a temperary adoption." Manic stated. "The child was only my kid for about 2 months."

"That still counts!" Sonia infromed him. "So tell me, do I have a nephew or a niece?"

"You're not helping." Manic said as he rubbed his temple. He was getting a bad headache.

"Well, I want to met them!" Bernie demanded.

"Listen to your mother, son." Jules advised him.

"Fine. But I'm pretty sure you won't like them." Manic stated.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll love them." Bernie assured him.

The green hedgehog smirked. "I doubt it." He said standing upp. He walked over to Rouge and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mom, dad, brothers, and sister who already knew I had been married, say hello to my ex-wife, Rouge the bat."

"You're a jerk." Rouge told him as she rolled her eyes at him. "Lovely introduction too." She said sarcastically.

"Just try to get along." He said as he sat back down.

"Aren't you going to get the kid so they can meet?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know where the kid is." Manic said with a shrug.

"You're terrible." Rouge said as she crossed her arms. She looked at her watch. "I have to go get Hope. Behave for your mom."

"I will!" Manic said as he sat down with the boys. The white bat gave them a 'see you later' and flew off.

"You married Rouge?" Sonic asked in confusion. Shadow's eye twitched slightly. He was too overwhelmed to speak.

"Yes. Lke forever ago. Can we get back to the lesson?" the wild haired hedgehog pleaded.

"how about we play cards instead." Amadeus suggested. "After all, I don't think I should be approving of my son taking such a lesson."

"I definatlly don't approve." Rosemary stated. She was holding a big box of cupcakes.

"Wow! You brought food!" Sonic said in amazement. "Where'd you buy them at?"

"I'm not sure. Tails breought it home with him last night." Rosemary answered. "Though you shouldn't be out so late young man." She scolded.

"Yes mom." Tails nodded. "I'll do better next time."

"How's the over protective parents thing working for you Tails?" Manic asked humorously.

"I love it!" Tails replied. He was veryt giddy about it.

They played go fish for a while. A game Shadow didn't understand. Some of them realized this quickly. It was a golden oppertunity for Sonic to best his rival, but he pitied the pour black hedgehog too much.

"I'm thristy." Sonic lied as he got up. True Blue walked into the kitchen.

There at the stove stood a middle aged hedgehog with brown eyes and a white mustache.

"Uncle Chuck." Sonic began. "Can you help teach Shadow how to play go fish?"

"Sure." Chuck replied, a little confused. "May I ask why?"

"He has no clue what he's doing. he's never played before." Sonic explained.

The blue hedgehog nooded with understadning. The teenager grabbed a Chao Cola, which he really didn't want, from the fridge. His ear sperked at the sound of a vistor at the front door.

"I'll greet our guest." he sped to the door. the guests stood there in shock\. The loud mouthed detective's hand was just about to press the door bell.

"Hey guys!" Sonic gave a thumbs up. He quickly scanned the agency. The two bees, Mighty & Ray, Juilie-su, and Vector. "Come on in! The party's out back." Sonic didn't noticed that two members of the Chaotix were missing.

"Hi guys!" Tails greeted them as they came outside. His back turned to him. "How's it been at the Chaotix?"

"Great!" Amadeus admitted defeat. "Now I owe my son 20 bucks!"

"Why do you make bets with our son?" Rosemary questioned. "It's a bad habit."

"He's the one who randomly says things!" Amadeus pointed at his 11 year old son. "Are you psyic or something?"

"I have good hearing and a keen sense of smell." Tails stated with a smile.

"Creepy." Vector noted. "Where do we put our gifts?"

"Over on this table." Sonia told him as she straightened out the tarp on the table. She looked up at them happily. She sat beside Amy. "We have plenty of food. Dig in whenever you like!" She told them. She was way too cheerful. Something all of her family members could tell. Manic and Sonic put if off as she was excited to see Knuckles since she did once have a crush on them. Her parents and uncle believe it was because it was her birthday. Her brother's self proclaimed girlfriend knew why she was so cheerful. It wasn't over the red echinda, who she went on a date with once, nor the fact that it was her birthday. It was over her latest crush, though Amy could only begin to wonder why she liked him. Her green eyes scanned over the guests. He wasn't among them. Niether was Knuckles.

"Where's Knuckles and Espio?" Tails asked about their friends' absences.

"Espio isn't feeling well." charmy said before Vector could form a word. "Knuckles stayed behind to keep him company. I think Espio is coming down with the flu."

"Why do you think that?" Sonia asked concerned.

The bee just shrugged. "I just have this feeling." He replied.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Vector assured them.

They hung out and played numerous games as others showed up. Sally Acorn brought her family. Elias was teaching his daughter the itsy bitsy spider. Antoine and Bunnie followed shortly after. They brought Rotor, who's back was acting up again. Hershy dragged her egoisitical husband, Geoffrey, through the door. Pretty everyone in all of Mobius and then some showed up to celebrate the triplets' birthday.

"_DING-DONG!_" the door bell rung.

"It's Rouge. Topaz. Hope. And someone that I don't know." Tails said as his ears twitched.

"Still creepy!" Vector stated as Jules go up to get the door.

The Robian opened the door. "Hello!" He greeted. "Please come in!"

"Hello Jules!" Topaz saluted. The hedgehog saluted back.

"It's very nice to see you again, Mr. Jules." Hope said somewhat nervous.

"The same to you Hope." He nodded.

"Hello Jules. I brought another gues." Rouge said politely. She gestured to the child shyly clinging to her leg.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jules questioned. If he had a mouth right now, it'd be opened with awe.

Rouge nodded slowly.

][][][][]][][][

_**14.10.2011 Deathy: **_I'm sick. sucks! anyway, I've finally finished this one chapter! It's really long I think. My comp isn't working, so I'm writing this in wordpad on my mom's comp. so I'm going to tell you now, I'm pretty sure that there are spelling errors that I didn't notice because I don't have spell check. So sad. I miss the spell check already. But I am planning on asking for a new laptop for Christmas. So fingers crossed. Also, you guys are picking the gender of the Manic's and Rouge's adopted child! I can't decide on a boy or girl. So you guys are going to have to pick before I can write any more. so please READ & REVIEW!

_**15.10.2011 Edit: **_the "Something you would know nothing about blue boy" was thought up by Dark Fox Tailz ! All credit goes to him! Thank you!


	8. Epsio and Sonia Met

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 8: Espio and Sonia Met**_

_**15.10.2011 Deathy: **_I'm watching the Music Man while writing. Plus I've got a flu whic blocks my thoughts.

[][][][][][]

"So let's begin!" Knuckles said as he dropped teh first aid kit on the bed.

Espio glared at the white box. "If you turn me into a mummy like you did when we were six, I'm going to get you." He warned the echidna.

Knucklees gave him a look and then opened the box. "Don't temp me, ninja." Knuckles pulled out a thermonitor. he held it out in front of the chameleon's mouth. "Ah." He ordered. The purple reptile obligied. "Now, let's talk about this whole Sonia deal." Knuckles began.

"It's not a deal." Espio stated.

The red echidna raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm your best friend. Don't act like I wouldn't be able to tell."

Espio pouted and crossed his arms. He sighed. "Is it obvious?" He asked with worry. The last thing he needed was for Vector and Charmy to know. The teasing would never end.

"Now really. Vector thinks you have a personal space issue." Knuckles stated. "Everyone else thinks it's along those lines as well."

"Joy." the ninja moaned.

"So let's starte off with the basics." Knuckles began. "How did you meet Sonia?"

"At the store earlier?" Epsio questioned.

"No. The first time you met her ever." He explained.

"She thought I was a cabby." He began after a moment of thought.

It was pouring down rain that afternoon. The green crocodile was mad because there was no food in the fridge, much less the house. This made the hip-hop loving detective very agitated. Charmy's constant pisterance and moaning wasn't making it any better.

"That's it!" Vector snapped. "Espio! You're going to the store for food this instant!"

Espio jumped up at the crocodile's screaming. The green crocodile shoved the keys and some money into his hands and pushed him out the door.

Espio sighed as he got into the Chaotix car. It was a large van that was painted a tacky yellow color. As he drove away, the ninja wondered if it was safe to leave Charmy and Vector alone together in the small house.

The chameleon drove down the flooding streets to the AllMart. He parked at the end of the parking lot, where the only free spots were; he trudged all the way in the rain to the store. he was difenently buying an umbrella today. He bought his groceries and spent forever in a check out lane. He used the new Umbrella to shield himself from the waterdrops. He loaded everything in the back and put the buggy in the buggy return.

As he was drivign down the street, he got caught by a red light. A hot pink hedgehog raced up to his car and knocked on his window.

"May I help you?" Espio asked, rolling down the passenger window down about 2 inches.

"Yeah. You are a cabby right?" She asked. Her blue eyes were tired but hopeful.

"No." Espio answered. "Why would you think that?"

"You have an ad for the detective agency that I'm looking for on the side of your van. Plus it's tax yellow." She answered.

"I'm going to shoot my boss." Espio goaned. He then perked up. "You're looking for the Chaotix?"

"Yeah! I need their help." She nodded. "Can you tell me where I can find them?"

"I work there." Espio nodded. "I can take you there if you want."

"That would be awesome!" She said happily. She looked at her bike, a pink motorcycle. "May I place my bike in the back? Will it fit?"

"Just toss it in the back seat and take shot gun." Sonia did as he instructed. The chameleon was glad that he was the only one driving on this road this evening. She buckled up before he began driving again.

"Thank you!" She said. "I hope I'm not being too much of a bother."

"Not really." Espio assured her. He parked in front of the Chaotix. He turned the key and pulled it out. he opened the door and hopped out. "Home sweet hell hole." He muttered as the rain soaked him. "Go on inside! I have to get groceries." He ordered the hot pink hedgehog.

He opened the back and began to load his arms with grocery bags. He cursed the rain that attacked him. By the time he had finished loading his arms full of bags, he glared at the 4 bags that he would have to come back for. The ninja grumbled something foul as he pulled back. He then noticed that the rain wasn't touching him. He looked up, expecting to see a clear night sky. The inside of an umbrella faced him. His shocked face made the teen laugh.

"Allow me to help." She giggled. She grabbed the four remaining bags from the back. She then lightened Espio's own load. "Come on!" She said.

Espio entered the house quietly as the crocodile and bee paid no attention. The two were wrestling in the floor argueing.

[][][][][][][][][

_**16.10.2011 Deathy: **_Okay. I'm leaving this chapter here. Blissofanangel here is the EspioxSonia you were wondering about. I actually did a random search the other day of Espio and Sonia on . Turns out the only EspioxSonia pics were the two that I drew back in '06/'07. So, I drew a new one and posted it. I may draw some more soon. Until then, Please READ & REVIEW!


	9. The Party part2

_**Forgetmenots **_

_**Chapter 9: The Party p2**_

_**17.10.2011 Deathy: **_I've begun to us a dictionary to help me with certent words. I decided during Umbrellas to try and increase my vocabulary with this marvalous tool.

Cabaletta: An operatic song in simple poupular style characterized by a uniform rhythm.

_**Deathy: **_I'm going to attmep to use this word within this chapter. Just think of it as a writer's challenge. So onward with the story.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except Cadaver Badger.

][][][][][]

Sonia sat in her seat wondering if Espio was okay. She had been to the Chaotix enought times to know that thier diet consisted mainly of pizza. That wasn't going to help Espio with a flu. The hot pink hedgehog turned to her friend.

"Amy, can you help me make some stew or soup tonight?" She asked.

The pink hedgehog smirked a knowing smirk. "You want to make Espio some feel better stew?" She teasted.

"He has the flu." Sonia defended.

Amy nodded. "Are you sure you want to play nurse to a ninja?"

"I want to help." She insisted.

"Fine. I'll help you." Amy agreed. "But you have to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Sonia asked. She was expecting her brother's self proclaimed girlfriend to ask her to help her get a date with him.

"I've been wanting to do some major shopping. You wanna come with me?" She asked.

"Sure! That sounds like loads of fun!" Sonia proclaimed. "I'll try to help you find clothes that Sonic might like."

"And I'll try to help you find some to impress Espio." Amy stated.

Topaz and Hope came outside. The two dropped off their gifts and went to mingle.

"Hey Shadow!" Hope greeted. She was a bit surprized to see him sitting beside Sonic. "How are you?"

"Hello Hope. I'm good. You?" He said, looking up. Sonic and some others were teaching Shadow the rules of checkers.

"I'm good. What are ya'll doing?" She asked.

"We're teaching Shadow how to play checkers." Tails answered.

"And every other common game Sonic can think of." Uncle Chuck sighted.

"I've learned a lot of games so far." Shadow noted. "Would you like to play?"

"Nah. I think I'll pass." the blond girl replied. She was happy that Shadow was getting along with others. She went to play with some of the other kids.

Rouge finally came out after a while. A smal child clung to her leg. The kid looked like a boy of about five or seven. He was a badger. He held his gift close to him with his right hand as the left held on to Rouge. He wore shades that completely hide his eyes.

Bernie walked over and said hi. He nodded and greeted back. They walked the shy boy over to Manic.

"Manic! I brought a guest, but you have to do the introductions!" Rouge called to him with delight.

The green hedgehog looked up and his jaw dropped. "Where? How? Why?" Manic tried to form the right question but couldn't. The boy's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. Sonic smirked, teasing Manic was going to be very fun this year.

"I picked him up from the station." Rouge explained.

"Really?" Manic turned to the boy. "So, how as the trip?"

"I got to ride on a train!" The boy replied happily. He was over flowing with joy.

"Did someone ride with you?" he asked. The idea of the small boy on a train by himself made him uneasy.

"Come on Manic! Chill!" Sonic waved his hand. "He's obviously old enough to ride a train by himself."

"Sonic please." Manic began. "You don't understnad."

"What's to understand? You're just being overprotective." Sonic teased. "So loosen up."

"You are Sonic?" The badger asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet ya." Sonic extended his hand to him. After a few minutes, Sonic asked, "Don't you shake hands?"

"I'm sorrry." He replied. "I'm blind." His stone was that of guilt riden child.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, hon. Uncle Sonic just didn't know." Rouge comforted him.

"Well, I feel like a jerk." Sonic mummered. "You should've told us before hand."

"I didn't thnk I would ever have to." Manic said through clentch teeth.

"Papa, please play nice with Uncle." the boy pleaded.

"I will." He answered.

"You're too tense." The boy stated. "If you don't calm down in 5 minutest I'm resorting to Beta-Delta."

"I'm calmin down." Manic stated, taking some deep breathes. The boy walked up to him and hugged him. "I haven't introduced you yet, have I?" He asked. The boy shook his head. "Okay. dudes and dudettes, this dude is Cadaver." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Treat him nicely." He tapped his shoulder twice.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you all!" He said with a bow. Sitting back up, he readjusted his glasses.

"Now, who rode on the train with you?" Manic questioned. He was going to get an answer to his question.

"Mister and Misses Rose brought me." Cadaver answered.

"What are my parents doing here?" Amy asked as she hider herself under the table.

"Amy's parents?" Sonic repeated. "I thought they were dead." He walked over and pulled Amy out from the table. "Why are you hiding under there?"

"I wasn't hiding." Amy denied. "I was just marvaling the grass. It's so well grown!"

Sonia laughed at this obvious lie. "That's a lie, Amy." She called her out.

"Don't worry. They left on another train." The badger infromed her. Amy sighed with relief. She removed Sonic's hand from her arm and walked over to the boy.

"They were nice? They dropped you off with Rouge and left? They didn't do anything else?" The pink hedgheog questioned, trying to hinde her uneasyness.

the boy pulled a letter out of his pocket. "Your mother sent this for you." Amy stared at it. "Princess Amy, I doubt the letter will bite you."

"It's Amy!" The pink hedgehog stated sternly. "Not princess. Just plain ol' Amy." the bgoy sighed. "Now, can you address me properly?"

"Aunt Amy," He began with a sweet tone. "I just wanted you stop being afraid of the letter. Usually calling you princess helps."

"You're buttering me up." Amy noted, happily taking the letter. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Papa and Mama." He answered with a smile.

"Well they certainly taught you well." Amy complimented. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"I had a bisket for breakfrast. I haven't ate lunch yet."

"Well, we have lots of food. You want anything?" Amy asked.

"That would be nice, Aunt Amy." Cadaver replied.

"Well follow me to the food table." Amy instructed as she put the letter in her pocket.

Manic watched Cadaver follow Amy, singing 'marco'. The pink hedgehog would sing back 'polo'.

"Don't worry so much." Rouge told the green hedgehog. "Cadaver will be fine. Plus he's with Amy. He'll make lots of friends." The white bat was right. He knew she was. He was too overbearing.

"This is Sonia." Amy introduced them.

"Hello Aunt Sonia. It's very nice to meet you." The badger bowed.

"Like wise." Sonia curtesied back. She knew that he couldn't see it, but he had such a great sense of hearing. Maybe he could hear it.

"Aunt Sonia," the boy began, "You seem to be worried about something. May I ask what about?"

Sonia's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. But how?"

"I can sense things. It's like sonar. Papa and mama say I'm a walking lie detector." He laughed.

"Well, I think you would make a great detective." Sonia infromed him. Cadaver laughed and smiled.

"Really?" He questioned with childish delight. "I don't think I could be one. I mean, I wouldn't know what to look for."

"Well, you can always train under some one." Sonia suggested. "After all, practice makes perfect."

Cadaver walked up and huggeed her. "Aunt Sonia," He said softly, "it's a boy problem, isn't it?" The hot pink hedgehog's eyes widen some more. "Come one! I know what will make you happier. Let's sing a song!"

"A song?" Sonia repeated.

"Yeah! My music teacher says that music always makes you feel better!" He bore a smile from ear to ear.

"Sure. let's get some instruments out first." Sonia laughed.

The boy went over to Manic and Sonic. "Papa! Uncle Sonic! Can we play some music?" He asked joyously.

"Sure!" Sonic agreed, giving him a thumbs up.

"Sounds fun!" Manic agreed, but where can we put the instruments?"

"Sonia and Amy already have that covered." Rouge giggled. They already had a tarp laid out and placed some old instruments. The boys remembered the old relics and smiled.

"Guess I'm going to dust off my guitar." Sonic chuckled as he got up to go get it.

"Shame on you!" Manic chided. "Letting it get dusty!" Manic retrived his drum set from his van. Sonic unbarried his guitar in his room. Once all the instruments were together, they handed Cadaver a microphone. He held it tightly and held it to his face. Manic made him hold it a few inches from his face. Then they found the micstand.

"Okay, what song do you want to sing?" Manic asked. The boy whispered something in his ear. Manic nodded with a smile. He found teh sheet music and handed it out. He placed Tails on vocals with the badger.

Togeter the two sang a cabaletta about food. Tails enjoyed the song as Sonic raised an eyebrow at the lyrics. Recieving his brother's confused expression, Manic replied with a shrug.

They rocked out, opened gifts, and ate cake. Tails ate the most without a doubt. Rosemary and Amadeus were concerned about this. Sonic defended him, stating that the 11 year old was still a growing boy.

Sonia planted her flowers in the garden with instruction from her mother. The hot pink hedgehog wasn't very good at gardening. She then slept over at her friend's house.

[]][][][][][][][]

_**Oct. 23rd 2011 Deathy: **_ I'm ending it here. So here's the conclusion of the party. Next chapter, Sonia attempts to cook. How do you think that will pan out? Also, I drew some EspioxSonia pics! They're on deviantart, so go check them out. and please, READ and REVIEW!


	10. Sonia's Stew

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 10: Sonia's Stew**_

_**25.10.2011 Deathy: **_I just did like 2 or 3 chapters of Umbrellas, so now I'm putting this in the spot light. Sonia's stew! Let's see how I can get through this.

Vasoconstriction: Narrowing of the lumen of blood vessels esp. as a result of vasomotor action.

_**Disclaimer: **_

][][][][][][][

Amy placed several ingredients on her table. There was a great varity of items. Sonia actaully was doubtful if they could fit all of it in one stew.

"Okay! So if Espio has the flu, these ingredients should clear it right up!" Amy proclaimed with certainty.

"Are you sure all of that will fit?" Sonia questioned.

"Tsk. Tsk." Amy pulled a big pot out from a lower cabinent. "Don't underestimate my pots."

"That thin is huge!" Sonia exclaimed. The pot was about Amy's size. The pink hedgehog effortlessly put it on another stove that was out of the way. The pot's rim now stood at her chest. She flicked the switch on the stove. "Now let's chop up some vegies!"

They did so and got the stew going. Sonia had to be corrected on the way she diced the vegatables. Amy was worried Sonia was going to take her finger.

When they got the stew done, Amy informed the hot pink hedgehog that they should let the stew simmer for a while.

"Whilest that simmers, let's talk of boys!" Amy said cheerfully.

"I think you're starting to talk like your cousin." Sonia teased. "Though, I'm curious now." Sonia thought of how to phrase her question. "Did you use to speak like that?"

"Yes. I used to have that accent." Amy admitted. "Luckily my dad doesn't. So I can switch inbetween."

"Speaking of parentals." Sonia began, "How come no one here has met nor seen your parents?" She was being a curious cat. The girls both knew this.

"Please don't get squished." Amy replied. "The thing about my parents... well, let's say, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Awwww..." Sonia whined. "You know that won't pass with Sonic. I think he's curious too." Amy raised an eye brow at her friend, questioning her recent statement. "He seemed pretty interested in meeting them. Plus he was disappointed when he found out that they weren't coming."

"So? Why on Mobius would he want to meet my parents?" Amy questioned. "They're not even that interesting."

"Really?" Sonia scrutinized her brother's self appointed girlfriend. "Then why did you hide under the picnic table?"

The green eyed hedgehog looked shocked. She bit her lip. She had hoped that the pianist would have forgotten all about it.

She laid her head on the table. "Sonia, unlike your parents, mine are extremely embarassing." Amy proclaimed.

"My parents are embarassing too!" Sonia corrected. "You just seem more embarassed by them."

"I'm more ashamed really." Amy admitted. "It's just so hard to explain."

Sonia sighed with defeat. The hammer crased girl wasn't going to let up. Then a thought ran through her head.

"Very well. But you know, Sonic is very family oriented. He'll want to meet them sooner or later." the blue eyed hedgehog stated. Amy perked up with interest and a slight twinge of fear.

"Let's change subjects please." Amy finally said after a moment of thought. The hot pink hedgheog nodded with agreement. The freedom fighter sighed with relief. "So why Espio?" She had become the curious cat prying for information.

"Why do you mean?" Sonia asked, not fully understanding.

Amy rolled her eyes. "What attracts you to Espio?" She reworded the question.

"Oh." Sonia nodded, finally getting it. "Oh." She blushed. "Well... um... uh..." She stammered on. Amy began tapping her fingers on the table. A sign of impatience. Sonia knew it well. Her speedy, chili dog loveing brother did it every five seconds that he had nothing to do. At least Amy waited a good 15 minutes before doing it. "He's nice." Sonia finally answered. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Amy thing else?" She questioned.

"He is always polite. He always listens and he gives his honest opinion." Sonia stated.

"True." Amy nodded. "But you heard about the whole Iron Dimmion fiasco. Espio has a lot of secrets. Most of which have to do with his clan." Amy tried to stress the issues of her friend having a crush on the ninja. "You won't be able to be so curious with him. There is a mountian of things he can't explain or tell us. Even if you do get close to him, he won't tell you everything." She came right out with it.

"I know." Sonia sighed. "But I doubt Espio even likes me like I like him. So I think I can deal with it. I would not want to get him in trouble with his clan."

"I'm glad to see you are so cool with that." Amy giggled. "I could never deal with dating a man with so many secrets. So what esle do you like about Espio?"

"Well, obviously, he is a good looker." Sonia stated joyously. "Plus he doesn't seem like the suffercating kind."

"Barleby?" Amy asked simply.

"Bingo!" Sonia replied. "Also Espio is very funny at times!"

"Espio? Funny?" Amy questioned with disbelief. "Elaborate."

"Well, it was a long time ago," the hot pink hedgehog began her flash back.

Sonia the Hedgehog sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was sobbing into her knees. She had gotten lost and couldn't find her way back.

A purple chameleon perked up. He was trying to meditate, but the sounds of the young girl bawling kept intrupting him. After two to seven minutes of failed meditation, he stood up. He turned and began to walk towards it.

"Espio?" What's wrong?" His friend asked. The blue chameleon walked over to him.

"Don't you here that?" Espio asked. He pointed his thumb in the direction of the sound.

"No. What is it?" He looked concerned for the young chameleon.

"How can you not hear that?" He questioned. He began to walk into the woods. "You need to clean your ears." He muttered under his breath.

"I do not!" He replied, following the young boy. He was certain he was hearing things. They were training in the middle of the forest. A forest that no one went through. After a long walk that consisted of over 15 miles, he spoke up, "I think we should go back!"

"Not yet." the purple chameleon replied. He was determined.

"But it's getting dark." He pointed up at the now orange sky. In a few more minutes, it would be dark blue.

"So?" He replied. This kid wasn't letting up. He finally pulled back a tree branch. "I had a feeling." He mumbled. He let the wooden limb swing back as he walked forward. The older blue chameleon ducked quickly in order to dodge. He glared up at the purple chameleon.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He exclaimed. He walked up to the crouched down boy. "Well?" He asked. Then he took notice of the girl passed out on the forest floor. "Who? What? Where? How?" He asked in confusion.

"She's still alive." Espio spoke up. "She's breathing normally and her pulse is fine." He noted. "She's getting cold!" He looked up at his friend with worry. "What do we do?"

"Calm down." He told him. "We need to find something that we can use as a cover." He began looking around. The purple chameleon looked around too. Then it hit him. The blue chameleon jolted as he stared down at Espio who had a strong grip on his jacket.

"This is perfeect!" He proclaimed.

"What about my jacket is perfect?" He questioned his student.

"It'll make the prefect blanket!" The young boy replied. "She's really tiny compared to you. So your jacket will make the perfect cover."

"I'm not sure." He stated. He wasn't too thrilled to be helping a stranger.

"Valdez!" The young boy cired.

He shrugged in defeat. "Fine! But when she wakes up, you do the talking. Don't even let her know that I'm here. If she is an enemy, she won't be expecting two of us. If she's not an enemy, you take her out of here. Are we clear?" The blue chameleon gave precise and stern orders. The purple chameleon nodded with understanding.

Sonia woke up to see a purple chameleon sitting in front of her. His head was cocked in confusion. At first, she wasn't sure who it was, but when the figures finally sharpened she realized who it was. His facial expression was a worried and confused one.

She sat up slowly, confused herself. She slowly looked around, attempting to access teh situtaion. She looked at the jacket which had acted as her blanket. it was much too big to be Espio's. There was someone else here with them.

"Are you okay?" Espio asked when he was sure that the hedgehog wasn't sleep walking.

"I think so." She replied. "I had gotten lost. Stupid Sonic and Manic said this forest was haunted." She pouted.

"Don't worry. It's not haunted." Espio assured her. He scotted closer to her. He bit his lip, usure of what to do. He finally poked her in the cheek. "Smile." he ordered.

Sonia giggled. "Where are Vector and Charmy?"

"They're at the Chaotix." Espio answered.

"Then what are you doing in the forest by yourself?" She asked in a nagging, motherly tone.

"I'm training." Espio answered.

"What kind of training?" Sonia questioned. She crossed her arms.

"Ninja training." Espio replied with pride. "Why don't I take you to your brothers?"

"Have you seen them?" Sonia stood up, looking for her siblings.

"Not in a while." Espio stood up too. "But they're probably looking for you near by."

"Good. When I get my hands on those two, I'll ring their necks!" Sonia raged.

"Just follow me." Espio bowed to her. "And then your highness can ring her brothers' neck to her heart's content."

Sonia laughed at this as she followed the young ninja. She then looked down at the jacket. she looked up at Espio who was walking ahead of her. "What about your friend?" She called out to him. Espio turned around to look at her.

"What are you talking about Sonia?" Espio asked. He had to pretend that the older chameleon wasn't there. "It's just you and me here."

"No, we're not." Sonia saw through the lie.

"Yes, we are." Espio stated. He wasn't going to budge.

"Then who's jacket is this?" Sonia questioned.

"It's mine. You looked cold, so I let you use it." He answered with out batting an eye.

Sonia walked up to the purple chameleon. She held the jacket up to him. It was much too big for him to wear.

"It's a hand-me-down." he replied. Sonia raised a skeptical eye brow. She looked at the tag of the jacket.

"Who's Valdez?" She asked, staring him down.

"He's my brother." Espio lied without a pause.

"Are you sure your brother isn't here with us?" Sonia asked. Espio nodded. "Okay." She sighed. She didn't completely buy it, but what else could she believe. After a while, her stomach started to growl. Espio sighed. He knew that sound all too very well.

"Would you like to stap and eat?" He offered.

Sonia blushed. This normally didn't happyen. After a moment, Espio rolled his eyes. He turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. I know which plantes aren't poisonous." Espio stated. "All you have to do is keep up." The ninja took off running. Being dragged behind, Sonia was surprised at first.

"Espio!" She called to him. She was having trouble getting her footing. "Why are we running there?"

"I'm bored." Espio stated.

"You're bored?"

"Yes."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Are you challenging me to a race?"

"Nah. More like a test of speed."

The hot pink hedgehog finally got some footing. She began to run at a speed a little bit faster.

"Whoa!" Escaped the purple chameleon's mouth as he struggled to keep his grip on her hand.

Sonia looked back to see his face. She laughed. "I can run a lot faster." She told him with a broad smile.

"Just try not to dislocat my arm." Espio laughed back.

"Okay! Which way?" She pointed down the path ahead of him.

"Hang left by that pine." Espio instructed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. It was very faint, but she saw it. Someone was stalking them. She didn't like that, but she didn't want to reuin their fun. She decided that she would handle it later.

They stopped by a river. There were plenty of trees. Each bore a different kind of fruit. There was a bucket by the river which was used to collect water.

"I'll get the water." Sonia offered instantly. "Why don't you get the fruit. I wouldn't want to pick the wrong ones."

"Okay!" Espio nodded as he grabbed a bucket for fruit collecting. Sonia grabbed the other one. She scooped up some water from the river a long with some mud from the bottom.

She closed her eyes and listened. She could hear Espio's foot steps a good distance away. She could hear her own brreathing and heart beat. She could hear the breathing of their follower. He was cloaking himself some how. He was leaning against a tree. His breath was a bit uneasy. He had a hard time keeping up with them. The blue eyed hedgehog stood up slowly. She walked a bit closer.

Then swiftly she threw the bucket of muddy water on to him.

"I knew it." She said. "Who are you?" She asked the now exposed ninja.

The blue chameleon stared in shock at the girl. He had not expected this. "_How did she?_" He thought.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She ordered answers.

Espio heard the commotion and came running.

"Answer me!" She ordered.

Valdez thought for a moment. "_Run from the crazy little girl with the bucket._" Raced through his mind. The blue chameleon raced off passed his confused student as fast as he could. Sonia chased after him. She stolle some of the purple chameleon's shirekens on the way to get their stalker. She put on some major speed and spineed dashed the older chameleon to a tree. He hit it with a hard _BANG! _Before he could slide down the trunk to the ground, the hot pink hedgheog threw the sharp projectiles. Valdez was now pinned to the trree.

"Wow!" Espio breathed as he came over.

"Turn visible now!" Sonia ordered. Valdez did as directed. He glared down at the two kids. "Who are you?" Sonia interogated.

"Et-oh." the purple chameleon muttered. Then he noticed that Sonia had pineed him perfectly even though he was invisible. Covered in muddy water, but still invisible none the less. "How did you pin him even though he was invisible? Are you WonderWoman or something?" He asked in amazement.

Sonia shook her head at him. "If I was WonderWoman, I would be using my Rope of Truth on both of you!" She crossed her arms.

"Why me?" Espio asked with a hurt expression.

"Well, let's see. Blue chameleon. Red hat. Red gloves. Red boots. You don't seem too concerned about him. The red jacket appears to be just the right size for him. Plus, he's glaring at you. I think it's not so far fetch for me to say this is Valdez." Sonia concluded. She looked over at Espio, who was hanging his head in shame. "Well, Espio?"

Espio crossed his arms and pouted. The pout was so cute that Sona was finding it very difficult to stay mad at him. "You're good." Espio gave the hedgheog her props. "You'd make a good detective, but try not to out do Vector. I don't want to hear him whine."

Sonia giggled with a bow. "Thank you for the compliment." He muzzle was tinted with red.

"You're welcome!" Espio replied.

"Are you two going to get me down any time soon?" Valdez interupted.

"Why'd you lie?" Sonia asked.  
"I wasn't sure if you were an enemy or not." The blue chameleon stated.

"Do I looked like I could hurt you?" Sonia asked in disbelief.

"You don't want me to answer that." Valdez replied. "Now get me down." He glared at Espio. "Now." He ordered. Espio did so without a word. Once Valdez was standing on the ground. "Don't let her or anyone take your weapons again. Things like that can and will be taken the wrong way." He ordered the purple chameleon.

"Yes sir." Espio nodded.

"Now we can eat breakfast together!" Sonia said cheerfully.

Valdez didn't seem to like Sonia. they ate two apples each and went on their way. At about noon, they finally heard Sonic and Manic. They were argueing about something stupid. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Those two are always bickering!" She complained.

"I refuse to met those two." Valdez stated, turning invisible.

"Okay." Espio replied.

"It was nice meeting you!" Sonia waved directly at him.

Valdez glared at her. "_How can she see someone who is invisible?_" he thought.

"Oh!" Espio exclaimed. "I have an idea!" He whispered something into the hot pink hedgehog's ear. She laughed at the thought. "So, we cool?"

"Definantly!" She gave a thumbs up.

The hot pink hedgehog walked up to her siblings. She grabbed on to the drummer. She was crying and saying something about a ghost. The blue blur laughed, denouncing the exsistance of spiritual beings. Manic began to argue with Sonic. The green hedgehog believed in ghosts.

Then they began to hear a ghostly moan. The boys froze. The supposed ghoul reached out and tapped Sonic's shoulder. Then they spirit russled Manic's hair. The boys screamed like little girls and might of peed themselves a little. They threw their sister in the back of the van. Manic hit the gas with a lead foot. Sonia looked out the back window and saw a ninja waving back. He was laughing. Her brothers never noticed and from that day onward believed in ghosts.

[][][][][]

_**28.10.2011 Deathy: **_Okay. Well I'm going to be moving in with my papa [grandpa] on November 4th and will have to transfer schools. AGAIN! I really love the one I'm at now. I've heard nothing but terrible things about the one down there, but I don't have a choice. It's stay with him or be homeless on the streets. So it will be a long, very long time until you guys hear anything new from me. If I do some how manage to write a chapter next week before I move, I'll type it up and post it. But I just don't know. I'm drawing more EspioxSonia art. There isn't enough artwork of them for me to be able to make a slideshow amv of them. I'll post that as well. Thank you all for reading. Please READ & REVIEW!


	11. Sonia The Care Taker

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 11: Sonia The Care Taker**_

_**10/31/2011 Deathy [7 am] : **_It's Halloween! happiness for me! Halloween is my 2nd favorite holiday. You're more then welcome to try and figure out which holiday is my favorite!

_**Diclaimer: **_I own nothing but random ideas.

[][][][][][

Sonia knocked on the Chaotix's door at about noon. She had hoped that someone would be there, or at least awake. Vector was almost always asleep when she came over.

The door slowly opened. "Hello." Knuckles answered. "What's up?" He asked when he saw it was Sonia.

"I heard Espio had the flu. So I brought some soup." She told him. She held up the big container.

"Well that will surely make him feel better." Knuckles moved aside. "Come on in!" He offered.

"Thanks!" Sonia nodded as she came inside. She placed her stew on the stove.

"Actaully, the rest of us have to go on a mission right now." Charmy infromed the hedgehog as he buzzed around. He flew over to Sonia. "Can you do us a favor, Sonia?" The bee asked with a concerned expression.

"What is it Charmy?" She asked. The bee was rarely ever serious.

"I don't want to leave Espio here alone, being sick and all." Charmy explained. "Could you stay withe him? Just for a little while?"

"Sure." Sonia nodded. "I'll take care of Espio while you guys are gone."

"Thank you!" Charmy hugged her. He was once again his hyperactive self.

"I'll go tell Espio." Knuckles smiled. He could already see the ninja's reaction. It would be priceless.

"Espio?" Knuckles spoke softly as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him. "Espio? Where are you?" He called.

"I'm right here." The purple chameleon turned visible. His had was dangling off the foot of his bed. He was staring at the wall. His eyes not really focused on anything. "I hate myself." He finally spoke after a while.

"Why?" Rad Red inquired. The guardian of the Floating Island already knew.

"Because, I finally realized it." Espio answered. He clenched his hands over his heart. "I won't be able to be in the same room with her anymore."

"Oh, stop it!" Knuckles ordered. He lifted the ninja up. He had him sitting Indian style on his bed. "Listen, we're going on a mission." He informed his friend.

"Okay. I'll get my things." Espio started to get up, only to be stopped by the red echidna.

"You're staying here." He told him. Espio was hurt and annoyed. "You're sick. Vector won't allow it." Espio crossed his arms and pouted. "Now. Now." Knuckles chided. "You won't be here all by your lonesome. Sonia will be here to take care of you." Espio's eyes grew big with shock. Knuckles was right. His face was priceless.

"You invited the one person in all of Mobius to come to my house and baby sit me?" The purple chameleon questioned. Knuckles nodded. "Why'd you do that to me?" Espio cried.

"I didn't do it!" Knuckles held up his hands in innocence. "Charmy did! He's really worried about you. So he asked Sonia to keep you company. Plus, Sonia brought you some soup!"

Espio crossed his arms. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be in the same room with her. He was barely comfortable knowing that they were in the same house. "Hold it!" The ninja held up his hand. "You're going to leave a 19 year old hormonal boy, who just made the biggest revolation of his life, with an 18 year old girl, who he has a crush on. Am I missing something?" He questioned.

"Yes." Knuckles nodded. "And no."

"What's wrong with you? And your logic?" He asked.

"PUH-lease, Espio!" Knuckles sighed. "We have nothing to worry about. You're much too shy. You don't even have enough courage to even say hi to her."

"I do too!" Espio denided.

"Really? Then go do it." Knuckles egged him on.

"I will!" Espio go up and walked to the door. His hand hovered over the knob. "Um.. maybe later!" He said retreating to his bed. "After all, I wouldn't want to give her the flu too."

Knuckles smirked as he crossed his arms. "Suuuurrrrreee." The red echidna agreed sarcastically. "We'll probably be back a little earlier then normal."

"Oh, yeah! It's time for the visit family mission that we do every year." Espio nodded. "You'll call right?"

"Yes, I'll call to check up on you." Knuckles answered. "So behave."

"What am I? 4?" Espio asked.

"No. But you often act that way." Kncukles turned to leave. "And don't worry, Sonia won't be here the whole time."

"Say hi to Kneecaps for me." Espio laid back on his beed and stared at the ceiling.

Sonia sat down on one of the green coouches in the detective angencey's living room. She sat there in silence, awaiting for the purple chameleon to emerge from his room. The television remained off for the fact that Julie-su suggested that the green crocodile was watching inapporiate shows. Sonia was too afraid to flick the remote to find out if it was fact or fiction.

She sat there board out of her mind for about 30 minutes. "It's one O' clock." She noted. "I wonder if he's hungry." She got up and prepared two bowls of stew. She began to walk up the stairs to get the purple chameleon. She froze in front of his door.

"_What if he's alseep?_" Sonia thought. "_It would be rude of me to wake him up."_ She stood there pondering over the idea of knocking on the door.

Espio began to smell the arouma of the soup. His mouth began to water. His stomach grumbled. The chameleon rolled over on his bed.

"Fine." He barganed with himself. "I'll get up. I'll get dressed. I'll go downstair and eat lunch with Sonia. Then I'm coming back up here to chil in my pjs and make shadow puppets on my wall." He nodded in agreement with his place. He changed clothes and opened his bed room door. He was greeted by a hot pink hedgehog with blue eyes. Her eye brow raised in question.

"Hello. What's for lunch?" the ninja asked nervously.

"Please tell me that you're at least going to put on a different, clean pair of pjs." Sonia pleaded.

"Who are you? My mother?" Espio mused. Sonia glared at him. "Yes, I'll put on a different pair of pjs." The purple chameleon began to walk down stairs.

"So... Shadow puppets?" Sonia questioned. She was smirking a little.

"Yes."

"Is that what you were doing this whole time?"

"I was board! I had to do something. At least you have a TV.

"Yeah, a TV that Julie-su has made me afraid of."

"Did she say Vector was watching," Espio stopped. "Who's bowl is who's?"

"Does it matter?" Sonia aksed, following close behind him. "They haven't been touched yet."

Espio got out two spoons and put one in the bowl which he slided over to Sonia. The other spoon was in his mouth. He reached back into a cabinent and pulled out a tube of saltine crackers. He placed them in the center of the table. He sat down in his chair and began to eat. Sonia sat down too.

"There are crackers if you want them." Espio pointed to the tube.

"No thank you. I'm good." Sonia nodded.

After several long minutes of silent eating, Espio decided that it was time to strike conversation. How are you seemed pointless. How's the weather was the stupidest conversation started he had ever heard of. He was dead set on avoiding personal questions. Why ask someone else if you aren't prepared to answer them?

"So what were we talking about earlier?" He finally asked. Sonia looked up at him. She didn't expect him to want to have a conversation.

"The television." She replied.

"Oh, yeah." Espio nodded. "Julie-su told you that Vector was watching porn. Right?" The hot pink hedgehog nodded. "Don't worry. Vector has a T.V. up in his room for that."

"Nice to know." Sonia nodded. "But I still don't wanna find out that Julie-su was right."

"I already told you not to worry." Espio assured her.

"Yeah, but you didn't deny that he watches it." Sonia replied.

"That's because I can't." Espio answered. "Note, that's part of the reason I don't shake most guys' hands."

"Really?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. Most guys for some unknown reason don't wash their hands."

"Do you got a list?"

"Yes. Vector, Sonic, Manic, Rotor, Antoine, Rob, Charles, Elias, Geoffrey, Bean, Bark, Nack, Jet, Storm, Eggman, Snively, Khan, -"

Sonia held up her hand. "I get it! That's a lot of people." She halted the purple chameleon's list. "Does your clan require you to go so far as going to the toilet with people for intel?" Espio looked up. Sonia froze. She hadn't ment to ask that question. She didn't want to ask anything about the mysterious Shinobi clan. The ninja llooked down at his lap. He wasn't sure how to reply to that. "I'm sorry!" The hedgehog apologized. "I didn't mean to affend you or your clan.

What happened next both shocked and distrubed Sonia.

]\]\]\][][][][][][

_**11/1/2011 Deathy: **_Yay! 4 pages, front and back long of EspioxSonia joy. I don't have school today, so I'm free to write more! at 9:33am, Please READ & REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 12: **_

_**11/1/2011 Deathy: **_Eating my trick or treat spoils. Yes, I'm 17 and went trick or treating. Sue me. The only ones really doing it were teens anyway. All the kids were being driven around in cars. So on to EspioxSonia!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but ideas. Yes, it's 11/25th/2011 and I'm just now typing this.

[][][][][][][

Espio bursted out in laughter. Sonia raced to the chameleon's side.

"Espio are you okay?" Sonia asked with worry.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said, calming down.

"Are you sure?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just made a humorous revelation." He told her.

Sonia, by this time, had moved her bowl beside him. "What is it?" She inquired with interest.

"I'm being paid to be a peeping tom on men!" The ninja laughed.

Sonia laughed at this simple fact. "Well, that'll make for an awkward talk with your parents."

"Really?" Espio questioned.

"Of course! I can just imagine the conversation." Sonia stated with a wave of her hand. "Hello Espio dear, what are you doing over at that agency?" She mimicked a motherly voice.

"Oh nothing much mom. I'm getting paid to be a peeping tom." The two role played the conversation out for a couple of minutes. Then a thought entered the pink hedgehog's head.

"You don't peep on girls, do you?" Sonia questioned.

"No. I'm not allowed to." Espio stated.

"What do you mean, 'not allowed to'?" Sonia asked, demanding him to elaborate.

"Well, in my clan, the women are the heads of the family. Note, we have a Bride of Constant Vigil. Not an Emperor of Constant Vigil. The Bride of Constant Vigil gives us all missions every now and then. However, if a mission involves spying on someone of the opposite sex, she has to contact the ninja's mother and/or wife and clear it with them. Since I'm not married, it goes through my mom. My mother will not allow me to follow any woman into a rest room or even see a naked woman. If I do, I get punished severely." Espio explained.

"Wait, won't you get in trouble for explaining all of this to me?" Sonia asked. "Because I thought the Shinobi Clan was all secretive."

"It is, but you weren't asking about anything top secret. You asked how something works there. Plus, I need you to trust me a little bit." Espio answered. "So, even if they chide me over it, it'll work out."

Sonia bit her lip. "I want to ask a question, but I'm not sure if I can."

"You can ask me anything. I just might not be able to answer it." The purple chameleon told her. "So shoot away."

"What are your parents like? Personality wise?" Sonia asked curiously.

Espio was silent for a while. "Well, my mother is stern, but nice and fair. My father…" Espio began to tap his fingers on the table. He wasn't sure how to describe him. The proper word just wouldn't come to him. "He's nice too."

"You don't feel comfortable answer that question, do you?" She asked knowingly. The purple chameleon nodded. "Well, why don't you ask me a question now?"

Espio pondered over a question, but he couldn't think of one.

"What? Do you already know everything about me?" Sonia teased.

"Actually, I know very little about you." Espio admitted. "I was never asked to get any more information on you either. Plus, I've never had to ask questions. So I'm not sure what a good question to ask is."

The ninja looked so perplexed that Sonia wasn't sure what to do. She finally got up. She tapped the chameleon's shoulder.

"Come on! I want to show you something." She informed as she grabbed his hand and led him outside. The hot pink hedgehog looked around quickly. There was no one in sight.

"Perfect!" She hummed. "Okay, sit here for me." She pointed to a place in the dirt. Espio obliged with a confused look. The pianist walked into the middle of the yard. "Okay, pay close attention." She told him. She took a couple of deep breathes. "Chaos…" She hummed. Her fur and whole body began to change color. Espio's eyes widened. The young hedgehog had turned herself invisible by using the power of chaos. However, her clothes did not turn invisible.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Espio exclaimed as he ran up to her.

"Sonic brought a chaos emerald home once." Sonia stated, turning visible. "I picked it up by and accident and ever since then, I've been able to tap into it a little bit. This is one of the tricks I've taught myself, but my clothes never turn invisible too."

"Wow! Does Sonic know?" Espio asked.

"No. I have told him." Sonia sighed. "I haven't told anyone except you. So could you not tell please? I understand if you have to tell your clan, but please don't tell anyone else."

Espio couldn't help but do as she pleaded. He was rather shocked that she was okay with him telling his clan. "I won't tell." He assured her. "I promise."

"Thanks Espio." Sonia smiled.

"I have an idea though. Come with me."

Espio had her sit on the couch in the living room. The purple chameleon went up into his room to get something. He came down moments later.

"Sonia maybe your clothes aren't turning invisible because they're not designed to." Espio told are his theory. "So maybe if you wear clothes that are meant to turn invisible, then your trick will work better." He sat down beside her and held up an old outfit. Sonia slowly picked up the outfit and examined it.

"When did you wear this?" She asked. It was really dusty. The design appeared really feminine. She just couldn't imagine the purple chameleon wearing an outfit so… girly? Yeah, that was the right word for it. Sonia's blue eyes caught glimpse of a card aged on the shirt. She opened it and began to read.

"_Dear Espio,_" It read, "_It has come to my attention that you are really feminine and possibly swing the other way. You know what I mean. So to help you explore this side of yourself, I sent you this wonderful attire. I hope you like it!_

_-Love,_

_Your Father_

Sonia raised an eyebrow at the card. She wanted to laugh so bad, but she didn't want to offend the poor ninja. The brains of the Chaotix was hanging his head in shame. He had forgotten about the _joyous_ card his father had attached to the outfit. Espio was sure to make his daddy pay for this embarrassment.

"So, it seems you and your dad possibly have a misunderstanding." Sonia stated, stifling her laugh. It was extremely hard not to laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh." The purple chameleon gave her permission. "You won't be able to look me straight in the eye until you do." Sonia shook her head no. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Just go ahead and laugh already!" He ordered, becoming annoyed. Espio could handle a couple of blows to his ego and a few laughs at his expense. He, however, hated it when people refused to look him in the eye. Sonia shook her head no again. Yellow eyes rolled as he got up and went elsewhere. He walked into Charmy's room opened a drawer, pulled out a feather and left. He came back down and glared at Sonia, who adverted his gaze. "Go ahead and laugh Sonia." He ordered once again. The hot pink hedgehog shook her head again. Espio sighed as he looked at the feather. A board evil smirk came across his face. "Very well." He sighed as he plopped down on the couch. "You're just determined to be difficult." He began to tickler her. Sonia fell to the ground laughing up a storm. She kept trying to swat the cursed feather away. Her assailant sat poised on the couch, tickling her with the feather. He bore a smirk which Sonia detested. She rolled out of his reach and pulled herself up.

"That was uncalled for." She told him, catching her breathe.

"Well, at least you can look me straight in the eye." Espio replied back with a smile.

The pianist was behind him in less than a second. She placed him in a chock hold. "Drop the feather." She ordered, a playful growl in her voice.

"If I refuse?" The ninja mused.

"Drop it!" She ordered with a stern tone. The purple chameleon complied. Sonia had a strong grip; the air couldn't enter his lungs. "Good." She lightened up, releasing Espio from her grasp. She picked up the feather and placed it on the table. She sat down next to the chameleon.

"Do you feel better?" He asked simply.

"Yes. You were right. Laughing did make me feel better." She nodded.

"Just don't show that letter to Vector or Charmy." He half begged, half ordered.

"No problem." The hot pink hedgehog agreed. "Though I think you dad is a bit… How would you say? Odd? I mean, who inquires their child's sexuality by sending a letter?"

"My father." Espio sighed. "He can be quite the handful." The chameleon rubbed his temples at the mere thought of his parent. "You wanna try the trick again?" He changed subjects. Sonia nodded as she got up.

"Be back in a minute." She closed and locked the bathroom door behind her. She came out moments later. Espio was staring up at the ceiling. He was playing connect the dots. Sonia's giggled caught the teenager's attention.

"I've learned that a minute to you is five minutes to the clock." He stated.

"Sorry." Sonia shrugged. "Let's go try this trick." She walked outside. The ninja followed shortly after.

The hot pink hedgehog stood in the center of the flower garden. The purple chameleon sat where he had sat earlier to observe her. She concentrated greatly on turning herself invisible again. After a few minutes, she completely disappeared.

She smiled to herself to see that her friend's theory proved true. All she need were clothes that were meant to turn invisible.

She looked up to see the purple chameleon clapping for her. "Okay, you can turn back now." He told her. An evil smirk rose acrossed her face.

"_Why not play a little prank on the chameleon?_" She thought devilishly. She ran behind the ninja at the speed of sound. He noticed the gust of wind. He opened his mouth and began to call her name. Sonia pounced him.

The ninja let out a cry that sounded like a scared little girl. Sonia snickered. Espio pouted as he turned over.

"Not funny Sonia!" He told her as he pulled her quills back. Sonia cried as she turned visible once again. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head to her. "You're going to need a lot more practice if a little pain makes you turn visible."

Sonia nodded in understanding as she rubbed the back of her head. "Though pulling a girl's hair is mean."

"I'm not sexist, Sonia." Espio informed her. "Therefore I will not fight you any differently than I would fight a guy."

[][][][][][

_**Thanksgiving Day 11/24/2011 Deathy: **_It's been forever since I wrote for this. I go back home with my mom on Sunday. I won't have internet when I get there. I'll try to get this typed and up before then. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I got lazy. I did get a new laptop. So, I am going to make another animation. I already have Hershey St. John and Rosy Rascal penciled. I'll pencil Sonia when I get Sailor Moon penciled. Until then, enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**11/30/2011 [7:17am] Deathy: **_Hello! I haven't written for this in a while. So here's some more EspioxSonia! Thank you Zesolo for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but stupid ideas.

[][][][][][][][][][][][

"I wonder what mission they went on." Sonia mused staring at the clock. "They usually wrap missions up quickly."

"Vector schedules a family visiting trip at least once a year. I think it's safe to say that Charmy told you it was a mission. He always thinks it one." The purple chameleon replied.

"Why would visiting your family be a mission to him?" the hot pink hedgehog asked with a confused look.

"You don't know?" Espio asked with surprise.

"Know what?" Sonia asked.

"I thought everyone knew." Espio sighed.

"Well I don't. So tell me." Sonia demanded.

The chameleon sighed. He wasn't sure if he should. Only Chaos knew how she would react and treat the small bee when he returned. "Charmy's hive was destroyed." He stated simply. "Has been for a long time."

"Surely there were survivors?" Sonia tried to be hopeful.

The ninja shook his head with a sad look. "No one survived but Charmy and his fiancée."

"Charmy has a fiancée?" She exclaimed in shock.

"You didn't know that either?" Espio questioned.

"NO!" Sonia answered in shock. "Who on Mobius did that kid get in engaged too?"

"Heh…heh…" Espio laughed nervously. "Apparently you didn't know that Charmy is an adult."

"What do you mean?" Sonia questioned.

"Charmy is older than me." Espio stated.

"You're joking." Sonia breathed.

"Nope. He really is older than me." The purple chameleon stated with confidence.

"And he's engaged?" Sonia was having a hard time believing this new information.

"Yes. He is." Espio nodded.

"Who is he engaged to?" Sonia asked.

"Why don't you ask him? I don't want him and her both glaring at me." Espio stated.

"Keeping mum, are we?"

"Yep!" Espio nodded with a smile.

"No fair." Sonia pouted.

"Hey, a ninja has to keep some black mail secrets." Espio shrugged.

"You use peoples' secrets against them as black mail?" Sonia raised an eyebrow.

"I've accomplished a lot of things using others secrets against them. It's been very helpful for me and everyone involved." Espio stated.

"I doubt it helped the one being black mailed." Sonia stated.

"Really? I think it helped Sonic a lot." Espio stated happily.

"What do you have on my brother?" Sonia asked.

"A lot that I'm not going to tell you." Espio stated. "The information is highly classified and only used in emergencies."

"Ah, no fair." Sonia pouted. She finished off the plate. "I want to watch some TV. Where do you keep the remote?"

"In this house? With these people? Good luck!" Espio gave her a thumbs up.

"You don't even have a clue?" Sonia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a ninja, not a tracking device." The chameleon told her. After a moment of thought, he suggested, "Check the desk drawer. Vector tends to put it there sometimes."

The hot pink hedgehog did so. There within in the top, right hand drawer was a long, slender, black, rectangular device. The remote's buttons were a faded grey. Sadly, most of the buttons' labels were worn off.

She placed the remote in the chameleon's hand. "Find the power button." She ordered.

Espio rolled his eyes. He glanced at the remote. He aimed the front at the television and pressed the large round button. The television made a flick sound. A white flash appeared as the TV whirled on. What came on the TV, however, was something neither wanted to see.

"Oh my…" Sonia covered her blue eyes. Julie-su was right.

The ninja threw the television remote at the home video player, screaming. He curled up into the ball. Crying, "Turn it off!" was all he could do.

"Where'd you throw the remote?" Sonia exclaimed as she kept her eyes covered.

Luckily, Charmy and Saffron Bee came in the front door. The two raised eyebrows as they stared at the scene. Charmy eventually rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote from the side of the TV. He turned the television off.

"Espio, I thought we made an agreement? You never turn on the TV. Especially after Vector was watching it at night." Charmy chided the purple chameleon. The ninja responded by pointing an accusing finger at Sonia.

"She told me too." He informed the young bee.

"I didn't know." Sonia defended. "Though, Julie-su did warn me. I just presumed she was joking."

"Julie-su? Joke? Ha! That's a new one." Charmy laughed. He looked at his friend, who was still curled up on the counter. "The TV's turned off now. You can come out." After a moment of no real response, he ordered, "Now." His voice was stern.

Espio slowly came out and stood up straight. Charmy could be mature when he wanted to be. Now was one of those moments apparently.

"Did he behave?" Charmy asked, turning to Sonia.

"Yeah, he behaved." Sonia replied. "Oh, Espio says that you have a fiancée? Is that true? Or is he just joking?"

"Yes, I'm engaged." Charmy answered. He pointed to Saffron. "To her." The blond bee waved. "It's all still a bit blurry. Egg Crapes thing and all. Where's the food?" he asked.

"In the fridge." Sonia answered.

The helmet cladded bee flew over and pulled out the soup. He made two bowls and placed them in the microwave. He stared at it for a few seconds with a helpless look.

"Two and a half minutes." Saffron stated. "That should be enough time."

Charmy nodded as reply. He pressed the correct buttons and then start. He pulled out two spoons and began to play them like drumsticks on the table. Saffron shook her head as she sat down.

"So, if the mission is to visit your family, where do you two go off to?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Flower fields. It's nice there." Charmy replied still playing with the spoons. "I like to see new ones every now and again. Plus, we annoy Espio if he's still here."

"There are certain things I rather not hear at 4 in the morning." Espio shot back through clenched teeth. Sonia just sat there and stared at the ceiling.

"This argument will take a while." Saffron whispered to the hedgehog. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." Sonia whispered back as she followed the blond bee.

"They're always arguing." Saffron stated. "At times like this it's best to leave and let them fight."

"It seems like you're used to all this." Sonia giggled.

"Yeah, well living with a bunch of boys seems to have helped." Saffron laughed too. She picked up a pot of young flowers. "These are about ready to plant in the ground." She examined.

"The back yard is already full of flowers." Sonia noted. "Where do you find all the spaces to plant them?"

"These new ones will be planted in the Great Forest." Saffron explained. "We've planted trees too, but those take much longer to grow. So we decided to plant flowers there in the meantime."

"That sounds wonderful!" Sonia smiled. "Can I help you plant some later?"

"Sure! I would love that!" Saffron beamed. "Can you come with us tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Sonia agreed.

"Meet us there at 1 O' clock then." Saffron instructed. "We can have a picnic when we're done!"

[][][][][][][][][]

_**12/12/11 [6:51pm] Deathy: **_I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this. Next chapter will be the picnic. Simply because I'm a lazy author and am skipping the rest of this day. Until I post the next chapter, Please READ & REVIEW!


	14. Picnic

_**Forgetmenots **_

_**Chapter 14: Picnic**_

_**25.12.2011 [8:21pm] Deathy:**_ Yes, it's Christmas, but I celebrated it on Christmas Eve with my papa. It's been about forever since I've written for this one. So let's see if I can pop out some story for ya'll.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything in The Sonic Universe. I do however own a few idiotic ideas.

[][][][][][][]

Sonia woke up early that morning. She knew how long she took to make herself look good. She opened up her closet and looked over the clothes in her closet. They were going to plant flowers today. She needed something that looked good but was okay to get dirty. She eventually decided on a purple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. As she was tying the shoelaces of her purple t-shirt, her brother knocked on her door.

"Yo, Sonia!" the surfer accent rang through her door. "You up yet?"

"Yeah." Sonia answered back as she opened the bed room door.

The brown eyed hedgehog smiled as he handed her an envelope. "You have mail." He mocked the Windows 98 system.

Sonia giggled. "Thanks Manic." She took the mail. "Where's Cadaver?" She looked around for the little blind boy who had been his shadow for the last two days.

"He had to go home. He had an important test at school. He's new parents are very serious about education." Manic laughed.

"Well, I'm glad he has new parents. Sad to say, I don't think you make the best parental figure."

"I know." Manic nodded. "By the way, that's from your secret admirer. Uncle Chuck recognized the hand writing."

"Thank you." Sonia replied as she closed the door. She smiled down at the lavender envelope. The front read, "_To Sonia_" in beautiful hand writing. It was very distinctive. She would be able to recognize it anywhere. The 'a's were written as if they were typed. Sonia carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter with a pack of forgetmenot seeds. She carefully opened the letter.

_Dear Sonia,_

_I hope you had a great birthday._

_You looked as beautiful as always._

_I hope you liked the forgetmenots_

_That I sent you._

_I hope they weren't damaged during delivery._

_As usual, my poetry seems terrible._

_So shall I end it with another_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue?_

_How about this, _

_My love for you is as endless as the sea_

_I hope one day that you'll at least like me._

_Sincerely, _

_You Secret Admirer. _

Sonia smiled as she stared at the package of forgetmenot seeds. Maybe they could plant these as well. She placed the package in her purse and put the letter back inside its lavender envelope. She placed the letter in a drawer before leaving. She didn't want to be late.

She met up with the others at the Great Forest. Saffron and Charmy had already begun to happily plant flowers in one little section. Espio was in another little section by himself planting flowers.

"Hey!" The blond bee waved. "We brought plenty of sprouts with us!"

"Cool!" Sonia nodded walking over to the two bumble bees. "I brought some seeds. Can we plant them too?"

"Sure!" Charmy nodded with cheerfully. The boy had a great abundance of energy; he always did. "You can plant them over there by Espio. He's been in solitary all day. I think he could use some company."

"Then why don't you give him company?" Saffron questioned. She was picking up on his game.

"Because I always make it worse." Charmy shot back. "Apparently I give everyone headaches." The bee pouted as he crossed his arms.

"You don't give me headaches." Saffron replied, patting his shoulder. "Here's some tools." She handed Sonia some gardening tools. "Espio has some more over there with him."

"I think he's hoarding them." Charmy stated. "Make sure he doesn't burry them. He does that sometimes."

Sonia laughed as she walked over to the purple chameleon's area. He was very focus on planting some flowers. Sonia smiled as she sat by him.

"Hello Espio!" She greeted sweetly, tapping his shoulder.

The young male jumped in shock. He instantly went for a weapon and cursed when he came to the realization, he didn't have any weapons on him. Charmy insisted on it. 'No ninja toys' he ordered like a nagging parent. This was the main reason Espio was planting flowers away from the bee. He looked up to see Sonia's shocked expression. "Hey! Don't sneak up on people!" He screamed as he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry." Sonia apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you. They sent me over here to give you some company." She grabbed a tiny shovel and began to dig a little hole for a plant. "It's unusual for you to not have your weapons on you. Where are they?"

"Charmy decided that he was going to be the boss today and made this trip a no, and I quote, 'Ninja Toy' unquote, trip." The chameleon rolled his eyes. He was defiantly displeased with his co-worker.

"So are you pouting, or being defiant?" Sonia asked humorously.

The ninja thought for a moment. "A little bit of both. I've been a bit cranky all morning." He stated. "Though that annoying little pest will never find some of his precious gardening tools for a long, long, long while." A smirk of malevolence rose across the boy's muzzle.

"Did you burry them like a dog or something?" Sonia asked. She grabbed a small sprout of a violet.

"No, I used ninja magic to create a portal to another dimension and sent the tools through it." Espio lied with a smirk.

"Hardy har har." Sonia laughed back sarcastically. She stared at the plant. How was she supposed to remove it from the pot? Her body jolted a little bit when she felt the purple chameleon's hand touch her's.

"You have to get a firm grip on the pot here." He moved her hand to the proper spot. "Then you grab this firmly" He placed her hand on the plant. "And you slowly and gently twist the pot as you barely pull on the plant. Then it slowly slides out." Sonia stared at the de-potted plant in her hands. She was not one for dirt. "Then you put the plant in the hole you dug, and you cover it up with more dirt so that the little plant doesn't fly away." He grabbed the water can. "You can water them once they're in place. Go on ahead." He placed the water can in her hand.

Sonia watered the sprout's petals. "There we go." She smiled a little.

"You know plants absorb water through their roots, right?" Espio asked, a slight chuckle hidden behind his words.

Sonia blushed as she hung her head in shame. She had always thought plants absorbed water through their petals. No wonder all of her attempts at flower gardening had failed miserably. Espio laughed as he grabbed her hand again.

"It's okay." He told her. "Just water the dirt closest to the flower." He guided her hand to do so. Sonia had learned two things this day. One – plants absorbed water through their roots and two – Espio taught you things by grabbing a hold of you and move your body like a puppet to teach you.

Sonia looked over at the purple chameleon. He usually had a people problem, but right now he seemed really happy. Maybe Charmy was right. Espio needed someone to be around, as long as it wasn't a certain hyper active bee. "Do you garden often?" Sonia asked.

"A little." Espio replied without thought. "Charmy and Saffron have been teaching me. It comes in handy when you get lost in unknown areas. Mother believes it to be a valuable skill as well."

"I can see. If you get lost in the woods, you can plant yourself an apple tree and know which plants are safe to eat or not." Sonia nodded with agreement. "Your mother is very thoughtful."

"She is. Though she sees things very differently." Espio sighed.

"How so?" Sonia asked with interest.

The purple chameleon handed her another potted plant. "For one, when I told her I was learning to cook she sent others to spy on me because she thought I had eloped with Vector." Espio rolled his eyes. "Apparently, cooking your team mates food means you're married to one of them in her eyes."

"Why Vector?" Sonia asked with confusion.

"My father was the head spy. Ask him." The ninja stated as he dug a hole for the plant.

"Your dad is weird. You did elope with anyone I would at least assume it would be Julie-su. She's on the only girl there. Well, besides Saffron. But she's much too young for you." Sonia shook her head as she thought aloud.

"Thank you." Espio nodded. "By the way, Saffron is older than me."

"Oh, yeah." Sonia hit her head with her hand. "I keep forgetting that. But still, you and Saffron would be an odd couple. Why on Mobius would your dad assume you were guy anyway?"

"I still have no clue. All I know is I still can't convince the guy that I'm straight."

"Well, if you were gay, Vector would not be a good match for you either. I mean, I could possibly see Knuckles or Mighty, but only because you seem to get along best with them. And even still, that would be weird."

"Stop talking now before I throw this tiny shovel at your head." Espio ordered the pink hedgehog, who was thinking way too much.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She laughed.

"One, if I were with Mighty, I would have to play parent to Ray too. I'm not doing that. Two, I might of kissed Knuckles one time but that was for a play for little kids. Plus it was Sonic's fault that I tripped. And we both spent two months throwing up because of it. So blame I have all right to blame that one on your sorry excuse for a brother." The purple chameleon glared.

"Sonic is that mean to you?" Sonia laughed. "So how did the play go?"

"It went swell. As soon as it was over I threw up on your brother." Espio replied with a small smirk. "It was the best part of the day."

"Well, he did deserve it. Plus it made him change shoes, I'm sure." Sonia planted her sprout.

"Actually, he didn't. He washed them off in the bath tub and still wears them. He's so weird. Which is another reason why I won't shake Sonic's hand." He noted.

"I'm not shaking his hands from now on, either. Thanks for informing me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you that." Espio apologized.

"No, don't be. In fact, I'm thinking of a plan to make him get a new pair a sneakers and actually bathe." Sonia said deviously. "Do you want to help?"

"Depends." Espio replied with a hint of curiosity. "What does it in tell?"

"We have to stop Sonic still and steal his shoes." Sonia stated part one of her plan. "Then we put him in place filled with water. Hopefully, soapy." She giggled. "I'm still working out on it."

"You do realize no one in their right mind will touch your brother's feet right?" The ninja pointed out. "You have to pay someone big bucks to get that to happen."

"I know." Sonia sighed. "But I just want my brother to take a full bath and be clean for once in his life. Is that too much to ask?" Sonia grabbed another sprout to plant. A pout visible on her face.

"Hey Sonia, miracles don't happen often. I doubt that miracle will happen anytime soon." Espio patted her on the back.

"Thanks Espio." Sonia replied. "You are just so optimistic, aren't you?"

"I'm bluntfully truthful. Sorry." Espio stated. "How about we finish planting all these little sprouts than we can eat lunch? Saffron packed it, so it should be safe to eat." The yellow eyed chameleon laughed. He stopped short when he noticed that the pianist wasn't laughing too. "Apparently I'm terrible at jokes too." Espio sighed. "I'll just leave you be then." He got up to walk away.

"Come on!" Sonia looked up at him a little hurt. "You can't expect me to laugh at a mean joke like that. Don't you know any knock-knock jokes?" She got up and followed the purple chameleon to another spot.

"No, I don't. Ninjas aren't allowed to make jokes. They're no good anyway." Espio shot back.

Charmy laughed as he heard the two argued. "She wants him to tell her a joke?" His sides hurt from that one.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Saffron scrutinized her fiancée.

"Doing what on purpose, Saffron?" the bee asked in a sweet tone as he laughed.

"Don't be coy." Saffron ordered. "You're purposefully doing it!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "We both know you are. You really should stop it."

"Stop it? Stop it?" Charmy repeated in shock. "Do you hear that?" He jolted his thumb up and gestured to the scene of the hot pink hedgehog chasing the purple ninja around trying to make him tell her a joke. The argument was just too hilarious. "I think my work is pretty much done."

"Why on Mobius would you-" Charmy placed a finger on the blond bee's mouth.

"Don't tell me you couldn't tell?" The bee smirked. "It was way too obvious." He wagged his finger a little. "The whole letter with the flowers thing from anonymous was kind of sad in my eyes. Sweet but sad. So I just made it where there was a little push. It's not half bad, now is it?"

"I guess." The blond bee looked over at the two. "Though, I doubt anything will form. I still can't believe you stayed up all night just to watch him sneak out of the house and follow him."

"I couldn't resist." Charmy stated. "Though, I'm very sleepy now. When will we be eating lunch?"

"Let's plant these last five sprouts and then will eat lunch." Saffron stated as she handed him a sprout.

The two bees planted the sprouts quickly. Once done, Charmy did a happy dance. "Food!" He sang like a small child. Saffron rolled her eyes at him as she set up the picnic.

"Go get those two." Saffron told the hyper active bee who was still dancing.

"Okay!" Charmy sang as he flew off. He was singing all the way. He found Espio and Sonia planting some sprouts in a far off section of the burnt down forest. The plants were scattered all around from where Espio would get up and move elsewhere. He was dead determined to not tell anymore jokes to Sonia. "Hey guys!" Charmy zoomed down toward them. "It's time for lunch!" He sang happily.

"Okay!" Sonia smiled as she finished off the sprout she was planting before standing off and dusting off her hands. Espio did the same.

"Food! Food! Food!" Charmy began to sing as he flew back to the picnic. Sonia and Espio followed him.

"Someone is very happy." Sonia smiled.

"That's not happy. That's hyper." Espio corrected. "There's probably cake or some treat loaded with sugar."

"Of course there is!" Charmy answered. "It's the best treat ever when having a picnic!" The bee stated happily. "You guys'll love it!" So hurry up! Food! Food! Food!" He went off into singing again. Espio rolled his eyes as Sonia giggled at the hyper active bee's enthusiasm.

"Lunch is served!" Saffron waved as she sat everyone down with a plate full of food in front of them. "I made it all and there's plenty for if you want seconds!" She stated happily.

"Which I will defiantly eat." Charmy stated happily.

What are these yummy cracker things?" Sonia asked after taking a bite out of a yummy cracker.

"Those are cinnamon, honey graham crackers." Saffron answered happily.

"They're best treat ever!" Charmy stated seriously. "I love them!"

"We know." Saffron nodded. "That's why I made plenty and I'm controlling how much you're allowed to eat."

"Aw!" Charmy whined, "That's now fair!"

Sonia giggled as Saffron remained stern with Charmy and his puppy dog eyes. Espio shook his head at his co-worker.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

_**1/7/2012 [9:56pm] Deathy: **_I finally finished this chapter! Happy New Year everyone! I hope you've all had happy holidays! I've been doing well. I have a feeling this is the first update for any fanfiction this year. I also made a Little Red Riding Hood comic. I also made a Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer animation. It stars Silver! This links to it should be on my page. I'm thinking about making another AMV, so I'll tell you when I get that under way. So until I get around to this again, Please READ & REVIEW!


	15. Pack Your Bags, We're Going On A Trip

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 15: Pack Your Bags, We're going on a Trip**_

_**4/23/2012 [6:18am] Deathy: **_It's been forever, I'm sure. Please, allow me to start by saying this. I'm sorry that I forgot about this fanfic. So sorry. Want to know how I forgot about it, I had to re-read most of it. Anyway, onward with the fanfic.

_**Disclaimer: **_Not even Vector is this neglectful. By the way, What should I name Espio's parents?

[][][][][][][][][

He sat still. His legs crossed, sitting Indian style. He was unsure what to do. The surveillance teams never lied. If what he heard was true, they were going to be in big trouble. He tapped his finger against the wooden floor. He was faced with a hard decision. A decision he wasn't sure he would be able to make. Flustered, he punched the floor and left an indented hole.

He was going to just say, "Screw it! Let's go!" on this one. He got up and left for his room. He pulled a suit case from his closet and opened it on his bed. He would be staying awhile. He grabbed some clothes and neatly folded them inside. He then grabbed an extra pair of shoes and some weapons. He would make sure he was fully prepared for the trip. He then pondered for a moment. He turned on his heel and went to the study. It would be in there somewhere. It had to be.

He was roaming through the numerous amounts of books and scrolls when he heard the front door open and close behind him. He knew what was coming. He was doing something he believed he should be doing, but the others surely disagreed. He knew the argument was just around the corner. As soon as she was able to get her hand around his tiny little neck.

She entered the study with a disapproving look on her face. "What are you up to?" She asked, knowingly.

"Nothing to worry over." He told her as he continued his search.

"What are you looking for then?" She asked disappointed that he lied to her.

"A book." He replied.

"You're looking for the cook book again, aren't you?" She asked with a slight smirk.

He clenched his fist. "Do you have to know everything?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"As the Bride of Constant Vigil, it is my job to be knowledgeable. I should be able to tell when you're about to sneak off to Espio's aid." She replied.

"A flu is when kids need help the most." He informed her.

"Yes. Yes. I'm well aware of your philosophy of how to handle Espio." She walked over to the shelf and pulled out a book. "Here's a cook book on soup." She handed it to him. "I don't like the idea of babying our 19 year old son. Do you understand?"

"I'm not babying him. I'm going to make him soup." He replied as he took the book and headed back to the bed room.

"Really? Why do I feel that this is the last thing Espio needs right now?" She mused.

"He has the flu. He needs someone to care for him." He defended.

"The observers told us that he had people taking care of him." She replied.

"Yes. Two hyper active bees are such wonderful caretakers. I would feel much better if I did myself." He stated as he put the book in the suit case.

"It's not just the bees. There is another one taking care of him." She pointed out.

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm sure that Sonic's sister is very nice. But I still don't feel comfortable with that." He replied as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"Yes. Yes. You never do. You always want to baby him." She laughed.

"I'm not babying him!" He denied. "I'm simply taking care of him."

"Very well." She shrugged. She went and grabbed another suit case. "I guess I have no choice but to make sure you behave." She plopped it on the bed beside his.

"You're coming too?" He asked in a whine.

"Problem?" She questioned as he pulled some clothes out of the closet.

"No. Of course not." He answered. "Are you sure you're not worried at least a little bit?" He wore a snarky smirk.

"Don't make me hurt you." She ordered as she packed.

"Please! How long have I heard that threat? Oh, yeah. Since the day we met. Can't you think of another threat?" He asked as he closed his suite case.

"That threat has always worked. It is the best threat that I have." She stated as she placed the last of her things in her suit case and closed it. She then held it up to him.

"What am I? Your pack mule?" He questioned.

"It's your job as my husband to be my pack mule, is it not?" She smirked.

"This is what I get for being snarky." He moaned as he grabbed her suit case.

"Yes it is." She smiled as she headed out the door. "Besides, I know how you are for getting lost most of the time." She opened the door. He walked out with a slight glare on his face. "Shall we go now? It's a very long trip there." She smiled.

"How about a warp ring?" He held up the ring with a smile.

"You're good." She crossed her arms. She had forgotten that the clan had one in their possession.

[][][][][[]

_**4/23/2012 [7:29am] Deathy:**_ Look! I finished this chapter in under an hour! While watching Sailor Moon. I'm too lazy to look up the episode of Detective Conan that I'm on. I'll probably post this soon, or when I get home. And no, I don't have any names picked out for Espio's parents. I'll make some up at school. Trust me, I'll have plenty of time too. I got ISS for the first time in my life. It's a bit weird. But then again, it's three days less that I'll have to see the worst math teacher ever. And no, my mom is awesome and didn't ground me like most parents do. Thank you YamiYugiYuki for adding this to your story alert list! Thank you CharmyTheSilverBee98 for adding this to your fav story list!

_**[4:04am] Deathy: **_I just completed my first day of ISS. It was the most relaxing school day I ever had. I seriously don't see how they consider it a punishment. I enjoy isolation. I'll probably rant more about it on tumblr. So please READ & REVIEW!


	16. Unwelcome Guests Arrive

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 16: Unwelcome Guests Arrive**_

_**4/23/2012 Deathy: **_Thank you ultimateCCC for adding this to your story alert list!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing duh! Though here's a shameless plug, I'm currently working on 3 comic books. There on deviantart. Go check them out if you have the time.

[][][][][][

Sonia sat outside with her mother planting her new seeds into the ground. Whoever this secret admirer of her's was, he had really good taste in flowers. Forgetmenots are so pretty when they bloom. She couldn't wait. She smiled to herself. The yard was going to be full of pretty flowers when they decided to bloom.

"So how have you been, Sonia?" Bernie asked. "You don't call or write as often as you used to. Jules and I have been worried."

The pink hedgehog jolted some. "Sorry mom." She apologized. "I hadn't realized I was jilting you guys. I'll try to remember to write more."

"It's okay. We understand that you're very busy. We just worry over you all the time. It's what parents do." Bernie told her as she placed a motherly hand on her shoulder. "So what have you been up to?"

"I've been traveling around the world. Learning a bunch of stuff." Sonia gave a generic answer.

"Care to elaborate?" the blue hedgehog urged her.

"Not really. That's pretty much it." Sonia gave a small laugh.

"So, what have you learned? What are the places you've been too? What it's like?" Bernie asked a billion questions.

"Okay, well." Sonia began to think. "I found a very pretty coy pond. The fish were huge and gorgeous! I took a bunch of pictures. I can show them to you later."

"I would love that!" Bernie smiled. "Where else have you been?"

"Hmm… I took pictures of lots of places. Some water falls, beaches, fields, mountains, a couple of cities and towns." Sonia noted.

"Yet you can't be more detailed?" Bernie teased her.

"Well, so much has happened." Sonia giggled.

Charmy awoke to banging at the door. He rolled over and moaned. "Saffron! Get the door!" The small bee's voice was muffled through his pillow.

"Urg! I don't want to! You get it!" Saffron hugged her Nightopian plushie. She later threw her pillow at Charmy. Charmy merely used this to block out the noise of the banging on the door.

Espio heard this banging. He rolled off of his bed with a large BAM! He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Did Vector forget something again?" The chameleon wondered. Maybe the crocodile's mother got mad at him again for something and kicked him out of the house again. The ninja stood up slowly and opened his bed room door.

This knocking was different from Vector's, Espio noted. For one, the detective wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs. He was just banging away at his door. The purple reptile sighed as he walked up to the door.

"Did your dad finally sew that annoying moth of your's up?" The chameleon asked as a fist collided with his skull. "Vector!" He growled.

"Sorry…" A slight laugh was made. That wasn't Vector's voice. "But I don't recall being Vector. Did that crazy croc and I switch places or something? What do you think?"

"As far as I can tell you are still you." The bride of constant vigil replied.

"Maybe that cold of your's has gotten a lot worse." The man pressed his hand on Espio's forever. Espio was now sweating up a storm. "You're burning up! You really should be in bed!"

"I should be in bed, huh?" Espio repeated angrily. "You should be at home! Far away from here!" He exploded as he stepped back and slammed the door.

"Now Espio." The man chided.

"You're not here. I'm probably delirious." Epsio spoke through the door.

"Espio, open the door." The man ordered kindly.

"You're not there!" Espio sang as his eyes darted around the house looking for a way to keep his uninvited guests out of the house.

"Please, Espio open the door." He ordered sweetly.

Espio locked the door. "Go away." He sang again.

Sonia stared at the clock. It was almost time to go check up on Espio. Charmy had begged her too. Apparently the bee had finally learned that he annoyed everyone. He wanted other than him and Saffron to make sure Espio was okay. According to the hyper active bee, the purple chameleon didn't detest her company as much as he did others. It was weird. "Maybe Espio sees me as a friend?" She thought to herself. "That would be nice." She smiled at the clock.

"What's with the dopey grin?" Amy asked as she walked up to her. The pink hedgehog was wearing a wide grin.

"Nothing!" Sonia denied as she shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. You were thinking about a certain someone, weren't you?" Amy teased.

"Maybe." Sonia replied looking away. "Now why are you here really? Came to stalk Sonic?"

"No." Amy sat down on the couch beside her. "Manic asked me to go shopping with him. I'm not sure what on Mobius he's planning on buying, but whatever." The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to love watching the fight later." Sonia laughed.

"What fight?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Sonia replied in a sing song tone. Manic created a theory long ago. The hot pink hedgehog remembered it very well.

The three hedgehogs and the two tailed fox were all sitting around in the basement playing music like they usually do. Then the green hedgehog hopped happily. "I've got it!" He clapped his hands as he danced around some.

"What have you got Manic?" Tails asked curiously.

"Whatever it is, it had better not be stolen." Sonic said through clenched teeth. Manic and his sticky fingers had always caused too much trouble for everyone.

"No. No. No. It's not stolen. It's something that I just realized!" The brown eye hedgehog giggled. "It's something very good too."

"Then what is it?" Sonia asked. She wasn't really interested, but it was something to talk him out of doing if it was something stupid.

"I figured out how to get Sonic's stalker to stop stalking him!" Manic stated proudly.

"You know how to make Amy stop being a creepy fan girl?" Sonic questioned. "Let's hear it. How do we make Amy a normal fan girl?"

"Well, Amy has followed you ever since you saved her on Little Big Planet, right?" Manic questioned.

"Yeah. I don't see what that has to do with anything." Sonic nodded.

"It's so simple. Amy is only grateful to you for saving you. However, because she's so young, she's confusing it with love. That's why she stalks you." Manic told them as if it was the most obvious thing in all of Mobius.

"So how do we get her to see that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure if it'll work, but I do have theory. We'll just have to wait and see if it'll work though." Manic stated.

"So what is the theory anyway?" Sonia asked a bit curious.

"Simple, we hook her up with someone who actually likes her. But since she's such a nut case who's not even that cute, no guy really likes her yet. We'll just have to wait for her to develop a little or a lot more before we even try." Manic stated with a smirk.

"Develop?" Sonic repeated a bit confused. "You mean when she grows up? So I'm stuck with an insane fan girl until she grows up? Joy." Sonic said with sarcasm.

"At least until she gets a decent cup size. Then I might take her off your hands!" Manic laughed teasingly.

Sonia still couldn't believe that Manic had said that with Tails in the room. The fox was much too young to hear such things.

"What fight? I want to know!" Amy asked again.

"It's nothing. I promise." Sonia assured her. "Just have fun shopping with Manic. He may not have a sense of fashion, but at least he can make some jokes."

"That's true." Amy laughed. "Manic is always so funny. Plus he's a good cook! It always fun going to his restaurant in Mercia."

Sonic came through the front door. He turned to call, "Tails! Hurry up bud!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tails said as he landed. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Tails are you okay?" Amy asked sounding like a mother. "Sonic, don't run Tails ragged. He's not as fast as you, you know."

"I'm not. We just went for our usual run. Tails is the one who pushed himself harder this time." Sonic defended himself.

"He's right. I did." Tails stated as he caught some of his breath. "I guess I can't go that fast yet." The fox laughed.

"Don't push yourself so hard. You might hurt yourself." Amy told him.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked, finally noticing that his self-proclaimed girlfriend was standing inside his house.

"Manic asked me if I wanted to go shopping with him today. I just sat down to have a nice girly chat with Sonia. Since Manic isn't here yet. I wonder where he is." Amy answered happily.

"I don't know." Sonic answered as he gave a fake smile. "I'll go see if he's still asleep in our room." The blue hedgehog trotted off to his room. The orange fox followed him.

"I'll go help get him. Manic is very hard to wake up sometimes." Tails has a smile on his face. He was going to enjoy this one. "You two just sit here and chat about whatever."

Amy sat back down beside Sonia. Sonia was smiling. "So how was your time with Espio yesterday?"

"It was great. Espio actually tried to tell a joke. It was so cute." Sonia gushed.

"I take it that it wasn't a good joke." Amy laughed as Sonia nodded.

Sonic opened the door to his bed room and closed it swiftly behind him as Tails slipped through. "Manic!" Sonic called out, trying to keep his voice soft and calm. The green hedgehog wasn't in his bed. Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Manic, where are you?" He called again.

"What is it, bro?" Manic asked as he came out of the bathroom in the room. He had a toothbrush in his mouth. "When was the last time you used the shower dude? The handles were practically rusting away." He rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash.

"You do you that you have a guest waiting for you down stairs, right?" Sonic asked. The blue hedgehog was not amused.

"She's here already?" the brown eyed teen grabbed a comb off the bathroom counter. He began combing his green quills without a care.

"Heh." Sonic gave a mock laugh. "You're still not planning on testing that theory of your's are you?" He asked as he strode up to his brother.

"Isn't it obvious? She's developed a lot now. Besides, you're the one who said you were sick of her following you around." Manic teased as he looked over at his brother's glaring green eyes. The blue eyed fox just sat on the bed and watched.

"I admit I do think Amy is a bit overbearing and annoying, but she is my friend." Sonic stated. He then grabbed his twin by the collar of his brown vest. "I swear if you even so much as hurt Amy any way. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. Any way. I will personally see to it that you pay!" The blue blur pushed his brother hard against the bath room mirror. "I won't go easy on you just because you're my brother." The hero of Mobius growled.

"Wow." Manic whistled. "You're such a good hero." He patted the fastest thing alive on the head. "Now, let me down. If you don't, Amy might be upset. You don't want to make your friend upset because you're playing the overprotective daddy, do you?" The drummer teased.

Sonic glared as he let go of him. "I'm not being an overprotective dad. I'm being a good friend."

"Does this count as a fight?" Tails asked. "I was hoping for more punching and kicking from you guys."

"This isn't a fight." Sonic informed his little brother. "I'm merely making sure Manic isn't up to anything. But it seems he is."

"Hey, now." Manic held up his hands in self-defense. "I'm only trying to be a good friend to Amy too. After all, every time I see her in Mercia, she seems sad and depressed. Most of the time it's because of you. I'm only being a good friend." Manic restated. "Maybe you should try to think about how your coldness towards Amy hurts her instead of worrying that I'm going to hurt her?"

"I have never hurt Amy!" Sonic denied.

"You've made her cry before, haven't you?" Manic stated. "You've made her angry before, haven't you?"

"Well, uh…. Um…" Sonic began to think. Tails smirk. Manic had the blue blur penned.

"Now, why do you sit here and think about all the times you've hurt Amy, before you chide me about trying to hurt her?" Manic ordered. The green hedgehog finished combing his hair into his usual spiky style. "I'll see you guys later."

Manic was nearly skipping out of his room with a broad smile on his face. "I'm sorry to make you wait." He apologized. "Shall we go now?" He leaned over the back of the couch to look at Amy.

"No problem. I wasn't waiting long anyway." Amy stated.

"We were having girly chats while you were doing whatever." Sonia stated without care.

"You want to come shopping with us, sis?" Manic invited politely.

"No thank you." The hot pink hedgehog declined. "I have something else to do."

"Oh yeah." The green hedgehog rolled his brown eyes. "You're babysitting again today."

"Well, would you rather me babysit or Charmy?" Sonia retorted.

"Are you sure he's even alive right now?" Manic joked. "Come on! Let's go!" He grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her out the door with him.

Sonia smiled as she shook her head. Manic was trying his theory now. Once Amy found out, the green hedgehog would surely get a nice big whack from the girl's hammer. Sonia stood up and fastened her shoes. She made sure to bring more soup with her in case they had already eaten it.

[][][][][][][][

_**6;34am 4/30/2012 Deathy: **_Yes, I am so cutting this chapter a bit short. Sorry, but it felt too long. I'm really enjoying this so far. I still can't think of names to give the characters. I'll think of something shortly though. Until then PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	17. Father And Son

_**Forgetmenot**_

_**Chapter 17: Father and Son**_

_**4/30/2012 [6;32am] Deathy: **_I cut the last chapter because it seemed way too long. So here is it continued. Bad thing is, I don't think I got to write the Dungeon and Dragons joke I had originally wrote for the last chapter. Dekiai = dad Uranai = mom

_**Disclaimer: **_I love to write and I've written a lot of original material, but no one seems to care.

[][][][][][][

The hot pink hedgehog arrived to see the weirdest scene of her life. Two other chameleons were standing on the Chaotix's stoop. One was angrily banging on the door as the other stood aside. She walked slowly up to the two. "Hmmm… May I help you?" She asked nervously. Were they from Espio's tribe?

"Unless you can make this little brat open the door? No. I didn't so. Go away now." The man replied hotly. "Espio! Open the door this instant young man!" He ordered as he banged on it again.

"You're just a nightmare. Any minute now I'm going to wake you and you won't be here!" The purple chameleon on the other side screamed.

Sonia was a bit taken back by this. She had never heard the chameleon yell before. She didn't even think it was possible. She put down the picnic basket on the porch. "Be right back." She muttered as she went to the back of the house. She put her hand on the door knob and turned. It wasn't locked yet. "Why wouldn't he lock this back door too?" She wondered aloud as she opened the door. She softly closed it behind herself. She walked over to the front door were Espio was cowering in a little ball. "Espio?" She asked sweetly as she reached out to touch him.

Espio jumped when her hand touched his shoulder. He pulled out one of his weapons in an instant. His widen as he realized he had nearly cut her. "Sonia? What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I came to check up on you." Sonia stated. "Now, could you put the weapon away? It makes me uncomfortable having sharp objects aimed at me."

Espio hesitated a little but soon slowly put the weapon away. He then sat normally. "How are you?" He asked casually.

"I'm good. But you do realize you're not dreaming. Those two people on your porch are actually there." Sonia stated.

"Urh!" Espio whined. "Why won't they leave? I don't want them here."

"Well, they're from your clan aren't they?" Sonia asked. "They probably heard that you were sick and came to visit you to get your report on whatever it is you report to your Bride of Constant Vigil. Just have your super, secret, hush, hush meeting and then I'll bring you some soup."

Espio pouted. "Fine." He sighed. "I'll talk to them."

"Good. I'll be in the kitchen working on the soup." Sonia stated with a smile as she went to prepare some soup.

"What do you guys want?" Espio asked through the door.

"We came to make sure you were okay. Now open this stupid door!" The man ordered.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now please, go home!" The chameleon begged.

"Espio." The woman spoke sternly. Shivers ran down the young ninja's spine. "Just open the door and let us in so that we can talk."

"If I do, will you guys go home as soon as we're done talking?" Espio whimpered.

"The less difficult you make it on us; the quicker we'll be gone." She replied. "Now please, Espio?"

"Okay! Okay!" Espio sighed. He unlatched the lock and slowly opened the door. "You can come in, but behave!" He glared at the man. "Why is Sonia's basket out here?" Espio picked it up. "What did you do?" He glared at the man.

"He didn't do anything." The woman stated. "Now may we go inside?" She asked.

"Yes, you may." Espio sighed as he walked inside. He closed the door behind them. "I'll be right back." He told the two as he walked into the kitchen. "Here's your basket Sonia." He stated as he put it on the table.

"Oh thank you!" Sonia said as she placed some heated up soup into a bowl. "Here's some soup for you." She placed the bowl in his hands. "Do you think your guests would like some soup as well?"

"I would rather not give soup to intruders. Besides, they'll be gone after our little ninja chat." Espio stated.

"And then you should go take a nice shower. You're covered in sweat." Sonia stated, noting the purple chameleon's condition.

"I got it." He nodded as he walked into the living room. "We can talk in my room." He stated as he opened his bed room door. The two followed him into the room.

"We're intruders, huh?" The man asked agitated.

"Yes. You are. You showed up without warning." Espio stated as he sat on his bed. "Now to what pleasure do I owe this visit? Hmm… Father? Mother?" The chameleon made sure to say mother sweetly as to not offend her.

"You have the flu! I came to make sure you were okay and take care of you." His father responded. "You know, be a good father."

"Suuuurrrree." Espio rolled his eyes. "Every time you try to do that, I end up being hurt, embarrassed, or ashamed. Please, don't worry."

"Espio! Flus are very dangerous if you don't relax and rest." His father argued.

"Well there's a good reason why you should leave." Espio smiled.

"Stop being a smart ass boy!" His father ordered.

"Now Dekiai, I'm sure Espio isn't thinking clearly." His mother stated standing between the two. "Though the fact that you're this dense isn't all that surprising." She stated with a clam smile.

"What do you mean by that Uranai?" Espio's father demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. "Espio isn't sick at all. He's perfectly fine. Everyone here just thinks he's sick because he's acting strangely."

"I am not acting strangely!" Espio denied. His face was totally red from embarrassment. "I thought you called off the spies on me too! I mean, what have I ever done to be considered a traitor to the clan?"

"You haven't." She answered. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Besides that little outburst of your's wasn't funny."

"So I lost my composer for a little moment and nearly addressed you as mom. I'm sorry. I was…uh…. Right word….What is the right word?" Espio searched for it.

"You were happy to go home to see your friends and apologize. How are you getting along with them now?" She asked.

"They don't exactly trust, trust me anymore." Espio stated. "But I'm getting some of the trust back little by little."

"Wait a second!" Dekiai interrupted. "If you're not sick with the flu, then what on Mobius is wrong with you? Why is there some…" He stopped mid-sentence and punched himself in the head. "I'm an idiot father!" He declared.

"What's wrong now?" Espio asked as he took a bite of his soup.

"Oh nothing!" His father began. "My son is just a liar and I can see right through it but I think I'll wait until your mother leaves to address this issue. By the way, I'm hungry. Can I go into the kitchen and get food?"

"Sure?" Espio answered a bit confused. After his father left, he turned to his mother. "What's up with him? I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." She replied. "Everyone thinks you're sick with the flu. You, however, are not sick, but you're too ashamed to tell them what's wrong and correct them. Sounds like lying to me. Doesn't it sound that way to you?"

"You know, don't you?" Espio hung his head.

"I'm the Bride of Constant Vigil." She stated proudly. "If I know the random facts about everyone else in the world, I should know the most about you too. Right?"

"I guess…" Espio sighed. "Are you waiting for dad to come back to scold me?"

"I'm not at liberty to answer that." She smirked at her son. "Just eat your soup."

Meanwhile, Dekiai entered the kitchen. "You're still here?" He asked the pink hedgehog in the kitchen.

"Of course!" She replied. She placed two more bowls of soup on the table. "Are you and your friend hungry? I made plenty of soup."

"Why thank you!" He bowed. "Aren't you a sweet heart?" He pulled two spoons out of the drawer. "But may I ask why exactly are you here?" He questioned in a scrutinizing manner.

"Oh, me? I'm Sonia Hedgehog. Charmy was concerned about Espio's flu. So he asked me to come by every day to check up on him and keep him company."

"Really? Why doesn't Charmy keep him company?" He asked.

"I thought the Shinobi Clan knew everything." Sonia laughed. "Charmy is very hyper active. He can be very over bearing at times too. He's not the best to have around when you're sick."

"Aw. Well aren't you a kind little girl." He patted her on the head. "Thank you very much for the food. He said grabbing the second bowl. And thank you very much for taking care of the young pain in the neck ninja. I hope he doesn't cause you too much trouble." He bowed again.

"Not at all! Espio is very nice and he's never once been rude." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." He walked back into Espio's room. He handed his wife a bowl of soup. "Isn't she a sweat heart? She made us both bowls of soup."

"How kind of her." She took the bowl kindly with a smile.

Espio sat there in an awkward silence as they ate their soup. He kept glancing over at the clock. He wished with all he had that they would leave soon. That wish wasn't coming true quick enough. When he finished his soup, he stood up and began to walk toward his door.

"Now, you sit down." His mother told him as she pushed him back into his bed. "I'll take care of the dishes." She grabbed his bowl and her husband's and went to open the door. Before she exited, she turned back to face them. "You two have a happy father son chat while I'm gone okay!" She told them with a giant smile. She left the room quickly.

Espio hung his head. "Why?" He thought to himself.

"So you're mother has already figured it out?" Dekiai smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Espio looked up to see his father sitting in front of him staring down at him. It was a good thing that the purple chameleon was used to this, otherwise he would've screamed.

"I believe I owe you an apology." He stated.

"Why do you owe me an apology?" Espio questioned. He really didn't want to be here.

"For believing that you were gay." He replied. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding."

"Really?" Espio questioned. "You're sorry for that. You, who sent me a dress for my birthday?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry. Daddy made a mistake. Can you forgive me?" He asked as he gave his son big round eyes.

"Fine. I can find it in me somewhere to forgive you. Just stop doing that." The chameleon ordered.

"Okay!" His dad smiled happily. "Now," He became serious, or tried to, "Let's talk."

"We are talking." Espio shook his head. The young ninja wasn't sure which was better, his father or Vector.

"One, why is your taste in women so strange?" He blurted out.

Espio stared at his father in shock and confusion. The young chameleon wasn't sure if he should be insulted or what. What on Mobius was his father thinking anyway? Espio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What are you talking about?" Espio asked through clenched teeth.

His dad gave a simple smile. "Well, I'm just saying." He waved his hand to remove bad vibes. "Sonia isn't exactly the prettiest girl in the world. She honestly doesn't seem that interesting. Yet for some reason, you seem to have a crush on her. Why else would you pretend to be sick and have her here to take care of you? You're just trying to get close to her. It's quite pathetic really. All of this tells me as your father, that you have terrible tastes in women."

The purple chameleon clenched his teeth as he tried to calm down. His father smiled as he awaited his son's reply. Espio opened his eyes to glare at his father. "Listen, I do not. And I repeat, do NOT like Sonia like that. She's just a friend. I don't know where you get off with jumping to your insane conclusions like that. But you're wrong. You're always wrong! Charmy is the one who asked her to come over and take care of me. Not me! I had nothing to do with that. And another thing," the young ninja threw a throwing star at his father. "Sonia isn't bland. She's one of the nicest people I've meet here. She plays piano. She's a freedom fighter. She has traveled most of the world already. She's never mean to anyone. She's always understanding. Plus, I'm pretty sure she has won several beauty patients, so that means that she's obviously very beautiful young lady. So you take that back this instant!"

His father fell to the floor laughing.

Espio glared at him. "What on Mobius is so funny!" He screamed.

"You are!" Dekiai answered as he stood up. "You're denying everything, but it's so obvious!"

"What's obvious?"Espio asked confused.

"Well, for starters, I take back everything mean I said about Sonia." He replied as he caught his breath. "I only said those things to see what kind of reaction you'd have. Apparently, I got the reaction I was seeking." He looked over at the young chameleon's ninja star that was now in the wall. "It's a good thing I know how to duck!" He laughed. He sat next to his son. "Now, I think it's time you and me had a talk." Espio hung his head at those words.

[][][][][]

_**5/1/2012 Deathy: **_It's 7:11am. Cool! I'm sorry that I can't post this right now. It's because I have no power at my house. I can't really do anything about it. So, I'll have to wait until Friday to post this. I'm so sorry RoninHunt, your present will be delayed by 3 days! Either way, I'll have a lot of stuff to post on deviantart on Friday. Maybe. By the way, have any of you noticed how I'm avoiding describing Dekiai with a passion? I have! I'll try to come up with a design today. So until then everyone, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	18. Sparring Match

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 18: Sparring Match**_

_**5/6/2012 Deathy: **_10:01am. Today's my birthday and I'm going to write this chapter. Let's hope I do well.

_**Disclaimer: **_Can you guess what Espio's parents' names mean? They're 2 words from a different language.

[][][][][][][][][][][

Uranai stood in the kitchen. She sat at the table and stared at the pink hedgehog. Sonia wasn't used to this kind of quiet. She finished washing the dishes and sat down at the table.

"Would you like to play cards while you wait on your friend?" Sonia asked. "I'm sure there's a deck of cards somewhere in this house."

The purple chameleon woman crossed her arms and gave the pink hedgehog a scrutinizing look.

Sonia gulped. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked nervously.

She shook her head. "No, you did not." She replied. "Though, there is a question that I'm dying to ask. If you will be so kind to answer it, that is."

"I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities." Sonia nodded.

"What do you think of Espio?" Uranai asked boldly.

"What do _I_ think of Espio?" Sonia repeated. "Well, Espio is a nice person. He hasn't done anything to hurt me. I can't say I know him all that well, because Espio has always been so secretive. But from what I understand the Shinobi Clan is mostly secretive. So I can't really blame him for that. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious." Uranai replied. "I've been concerned that Espio hasn't been getting along well with his friends. I'm glad to see that you're so understanding of his secrets, Miss?" She stopped. "What is your name again?" She asked.

"I'm Sonia the Hedgehog. My brother, Sonic, ran through your clan during the whole iron dominion fiasco. I'm sorry if he caused you guys any trouble." Sonia stated.

"No, the blue one didn't cause us any trouble." She assured her. "Frankly, I'm more curious about you."

"Me? Why me? I thought you guys never the deepest darkest secret of everyone in the world." Sonia told the woman of her amazement and confusion.

"We may be of the Shinobi Clan, but we don't know everything. To us, knowledge is power. Any knowledge we have and gain makes us a little tougher." She stated. "But as of this moment, I know next to nothing about you, Miss Sonia. So if you don't mind giving me some information on you?"

"Well, you already know who my twin brother is. My other twin is my brother, Manic. I'm the only girl which really sucks. I play piano. I did gymnastics and ballet as a child. I drive a motorbike. I got good grades when I went to school. I am a freedom fighter. I can run at a speed close to Sonic's, though I've never done a sonic boom before. My brother's nicked named me a SAP which stand for Spiny Annoying Princess when we were younger. I'm good at making deals when I go to market places. In fact, if I had to say what my hobby was, I would have to say it would be shopping." The pink hedgehog laughed. "By the way, what's your name? I don't think you've told me yet."

"I haven't." Uranai laughed. "But I don't tell my name to just any one." She pondered something a little bit. She then stood up. "Will you spare with me, Miss Sonia?" She asked out of the blue.

Sonia tilted her head in confusion. "Sure. I guess." She replied. "I don't know if sparing here would be a good idea though. I don't think I know where the Chaotix have one here."

"That's okay. We can go to that little republic of your's. There's a sparring area there." The purple chameleon grabbed Sonia's hand gently as she tugged her a bit to get her to follow her. "Besides, Espio will be busy with him for a little while. They have a lot to talk about."

"But shouldn't we leave them a note to tell them where we're going?" Sonia asked as Uranai opened the front door.

"No. If they can't figure out where we are then they obviously need to redo some of their training." She stated as she pulled Sonia out of the house and closed the door. "Now, come on! I really want to spare you!" She beamed a smile at the young hedgehog.

"Okay." Sonia followed her to the city.

"I don't think I can take this anymore!" Espio screamed as he curled up into a ball and started turning invisible. Maybe if his father couldn't see him, he would leave.

"Espio!" His dad grabbed a hold of him. "You need to hear this stuff before you do anything stupid that you might regret. You probably won't regret a thing, but you'll go 'man, I wish I knew this stuff before.' I'm telling you this so you'll know." He told the young chameleon.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know. But I don't want to hear about this stuff." Espio whined. "I mean, do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is for me?"

"I understand. This is uncomfortable, but be glad I'm not doing to you what your grandfather did to me!" He told him. "That insane nutcase gave me and all of my friends a health class as soon as I stepped foot in my house. He even went as far as to tie us to our chair as he gave us a wonderful slide how of STDs. Be glad that I love you enough not to do that."

"I don't care! I just don't want to talk about this! I mean, I just ate!" Espio complained as he swatted his father away.

"These are things that you need to know Espio!" He told him as he tried to make Espio uncurl. "Now you turn visible right now young man."

"No!" Espio answered as he tried to curl up tighter.

"Espio? Do you want daddy to tickle you?" He asked condescendingly.

"What am I? 4?" Espio asked in amazement and shock at his father.

"It's the only thing that ever made you turn visible. Plus you were always a ticklish child." He smiled. "I actually miss those days. You were so small. And sweet too! You would always follow me around when you were little. You snuck into my bed several times as a child. Now you're all big and grown up and you hate me. What happen to that sweet baby boy of mine?"

"He grew up and realized what a pain you were." Espio replied as he got up. "I'm going to seek refuge in the kitchen with mom and Sonia." He said as he opened the door and went into the living room. His mouth dropped. "Where are they?" he asked as he noticed the two women's absence.

"Are they not out there?" Dekiai questioned as he followed his son.

The two boys looked around the house and the perimeter, but they weren't there.

"Where could they have gone?" Espio questioned aloud.

"I'm not sure. Knowing your mother, she's probably trying to uphold the custom." Dekiai stated.

"Custom? What custom involves disappearing from the house?" Espio questioned.

"None. But there is the sparring custom." He answered.

"Sparring custom?" Espio repeated. "I think you lost me. What sparring custom?"

"Espio, you know the custom. Remember when Mia got married. She had to spar and beat her mother-in-law. Her husband also had to spar her father. That's the custom I'm talking about." His father replied.

"But that's only when people are getting married. I'm not marrying Sonia. Sonia only thinks of me as a friend." Espio whined.

"Tell that to your gun-ho mother." Dekiai told him. "First we need to find the sparring area they went to. I know there's one in the Republic of Acorns. They probably went there."

"Good. When we get there, we make sure Sonia is still alive and you two leave!" Espio stated as he rushed out of the house.

Sonia walked up to the entrance of the city. Niccole appeared before them. "Welcome back Sonia. Who is your friend?"

"I come from the Shinobi Clan. I wish to spar Miss Sonia. May we use the sparring area in your gym, Miss Niccole?" Uranai asked politely.

"Sure." Niccole nodded as she opened the doors. "Is there anything else you would like?" She asked.

"Please give Princess Sally my regards." Uranai answered.

The two walked up to the gym to see Sally, Sonic, and others already there. Sonic's, Tails', and Sally's jaw dropped when they saw the purple chameleon with the young, pink hedgehog.

"Hi guys!" Sonia waved happily.

"Hi Sonia!" Sonic replied stunned.

"Miss Bride of Constant Vigil?" Tails questioned bluntly. "What brings you here?"

"Bride of Constant Vigil?" Sonia repeated in confusion. Then it dawned on her. "You're the Bride of Constant Vigil?"

"Yes." The purple chameleon nodded politely. "Now come on, I'm still set on sparring you."

"Sparring?" Sally repeated. "Is there a reason? I don't think I understand."

"I simply wish to spar Miss Sonia. I did not come to cause any trouble. I assure you." She bowed her head to the princess. "Would you like to be the referee, Princess Sally?"

"Sure. I'll be the referee." Sally replied.

The others all felt uneasy. Sonia was just a bit confused. The Bride of Constant Vigil bowed before the sparring match started. Sonia repeated the action. The pink hedgehog didn't want to risk being impolite.

Espio ran up to the gate of the city and was greeted by Niccole. "Hello Espio." She greeted. "Are you okay?" she asked, noting that the chameleon was having trouble catching his breath.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I have you seen a purple chameleon woman enter here. She might have Sonia with her. I'm not too sure." Espio asked between breathes.

"I'm sure they couldn't have gone too far." The older chameleon behind him stated as he caught up.

"Yeah. Apparently she's the Bride of Constant Vigil. Is something wrong?" Niccole asked.

"Nothing you can help with right now Niccole." Espio replied. "Where are they?"

"They're sparring in the gym." Niccole answered as she opened the gates. "I can take you there if you want."

"CRAP!" Espio screamed as he dashed into the city.

"Forgive his rudeness. He's very stressed out right now." The older chameleon told the brown lynx as he bowed. He then ran after the chameleon.

Sonia was amazed she was able to block the woman's attacks. She was also thankful that no weapons were allowed during sparring. She gave an under kick and it actually knocked the chameleon woman down for a moment. She hoped that didn't hurt.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No need for that." She replied as she got back up. "You don't have to worry about hurting me. I'm not worrying about you right now."

Sonia nodded as she went to punch her. The fight was fairly even matched. Everyone was wondering if the Bride of Constant Vigil was just messing around or if she was actually fighting with all she had. Everyone could tell that Sonia was nervous about hurting the leader of the Shinobi Clan. She didn't want to cause any trouble. Her punch was blocked. She dodged one of Uranai's punches and went to kick her.

Then Espio's voice shot through the air like a rocket. "STOP SPARRING!" He screamed. Sonia's foot jerked upward and kicked Uranai in the jaw.

"OW!" She screamed as she fell over. She hadn't expected the young girl to have such a hard kick.

"I'm sorry!" Sonia rushed to make sure she was okay. "I didn't mean to do that! Honest!"

"It's okay. That one was Espio's fault." She said as she rubbed her sore jaw. She stood up slowly and glared at the young ninja who approached them.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked nervously.

"You shouldn't run off without tell us first!" Dekiai rushed over. He just couldn't keep up with Espio.

"We're all fine. Safe and sound." The Bride of Constant Vigil gestured around. "We were having a fun little sparring match." She placed her hands on her hips. "Then Espio rushes in screaming. What did you think I was planning?"

Espio pointed to his father. "I thought you had rushed off to something crazy. Say, the custom?" Dekiai answered honestly. "I know you well enough to know that it's something you would definitely do."

"Custom?" Sonia repeated a bit confused as she put some ice in a zip-lock bag. She walked over and placed the bag against Uranai's bruised jaw. She jolted back some, but the pink hedgehog grabbed her firmly and placed it there. "This will help with the swelling." She told her. "What custom?" She asked.

Espio again pointed to the older one. He wasn't going to be the one to explain this. Dekiai sighed. "I'll leave that to her to explain." He pointed to the Bride of Constant Vigil.

"The custom is nothing you need to worry about." She assured Sonia as she pulled away.

"I'm trying to help stop the swelling, so stop pulling away from the ice." The pink hedgehog ordered her.

"Stubborn aren't we?" She asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sonia asked with a smirk.

"No, it's not." She laughed. "Though, since you beat me in the sparring match, I will allow you babysit Espio while he's sick with the flu. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in bed young one?"

Espio glared up at her. The purple chameleon then fell over and passed out. He was too tired to deal with this.

Sonia rushed over to him in an instant. Dekiai didn't even have time to react. Sonia felt his forehead. "He's burning up!" She stated as she picked him up. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're really light Espio?" She asked the unconscious chameleon. "Come on, let's get you home." She turned to start walking out of the city. The hot pink hedgehog turned back and grabbed Dekiai's arm. "You're coming with us. I'm going to need your help."

"My help? What for?" He questioned.

"Espio's covered in sweat! He needs to change his clothes. And I'm not doing it. That's what you'll be there for." Sonia told him seriously. "So come on." She dragged him behind her.

Dekiai gave the Bride of Constant Vigil a confused looked. She waved him onward. She turned to Sonic. "That young woman is your sister?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about your jaw." He told her.

"Ah. This is nothing for you to worry about." She nodded. "Though your sister is very interesting. Not many have been able to beat me at a sparring match." She crossed her arms. "She has a lot of potential too." She smiled. "Well, I had best be going. I can't go home without my escort." The purple chameleon woman walked after the two.

[][][][][][][][]

_**5/8/2012 Deathy: **_7:41am. I have to be at my bus stop soon. I'm so glad that I finally got this done! Though I get to make an animation for my USA History class and my French Class. All have to be done in this week. Heheheh. Yeah, don't expect another chapter any time soon. I'm going to throw myself into this stuff. I'll see you guys over the summer for sure though. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	19. Letter

_**Forgetmenots**_

_**Chapter 19: Letter**_

_**5/9/2012 Deathy: **_8;28pm The wi-fi at my house turned off. I'm not sure why. I guess the boys are being jerks. They apparently did drugs on Saturday night, Sunday morning. My roommate hasn't been the same since. I'm terrified of them. Too afraid to leave my own room. My mom can barely even sleep. Well, on to EspioXSonia fun.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except some random ideas.

[][][][][][

The purple chameleon woke to his head pounding. Had his co-worker been banging a drum right next to his ear again? He rolled over to his side and grabbed his clock. It was 5 pm.

"RUMBLE!" his stomach roared. He pushed himself upward. He hadn't eaten anything since that morning. He crawled out of his bed and sat up. He glared at the pajamas that adorn him.

They were a shiny silk. They were soft and cool, but there was just one problem. They were a frilly pink. His father had picked these out and put him in them on purpose. The young ninja just knew it.

A soft knock sounded at his door. "Espio." Came with a sweet voice. The door slowly crept open. "I brought you some soup." The hot pink hedgehog slowly came in. "Did I wake you?" She asked as she noticed the purple reptile was staring blankly at his wall.

"No." Espio shook his head. "He changed my clothes."

"You were sweaty and gross. I had that guy give you a sponge bath and a change of clothes. You're other clothes are in the wash." Sonia told him.

"I don't need to be bathed like a child!" Espio whined as he crossed his arms.

"You were passed out. You needed a bath. So I had that guy give you one." Sonia put the food tray on the bed. "Besides, I figured that since you pretty much get assigned jobs that involved stalking people everywhere that you'd be okay with it."

"I may get most of the stalker jobs, but I would prefer that no one else change my clothes." Espio stated. "Besides, he put me in women's clothes." He glared at the sleeves.

"I'm sorry Espio." Sonia gave a small chuckle. "He's still here if you want to show him your rage. Until then, eat some soup." The pink hedgehog stood up. "By the way, am I going to get in trouble for hitting the Bride of Constant Vigil? It was an accident, but I don't know how you people do things."

"Don't worry about it Sonia. No one is going to hurt you." Espio told her with a wave of his hand.

"Well, that's a relief." Sonia sighed. "When you get changed into your boy clothes come down stairs and show me where you guys hid the thermometer. I can't find it anywhere in your medicine cabinet." The pink hedgehog left the room.

Espio looked over at the bowl of soup. "Clothes first. Then food." He told himself as he stood up. He opened his drawers and examined them. He didn't want his dearest father moving stuff around in his room again. He pulled out a change of clothes and threw them on. He then sat on the bed and ate some soup. It was delicious! "What kind of soup is this?" He wondered as he took another bite. When the bowl was empty, he put it back on the tray. He grabbed the tray and headed down stairs.

His parents sat on the couch playing card games. Sonia was sitting on the other side of them. They were playing old maid and it was obvious that Dekiai was losing. His sad expression showed it clearly. The purple chameleon placed the dirty dishes in the sink. He turned the faucet.

"So who's winning?" He asked as he began washing the dishes.

"The Bride of Constant Vigil." Sonia replied. "She's a master at every card game we've played so far."

"I just have years of practice." The purple chameleon women stated. "How are you feeling, Espio?"

"I'm feeling better." He told her.

"That's a relief." Dekiai replied. "We were really worried when you collapsed."

"By the way, where do you guys keep the thermometer?" Sonia asked. "I've already checked every medicine cabinet I could find."

"I think Mighty took it with him. Ray is usually the only one who needs it, so we had them take it with them." Espio replied as he thought about it.

"Well, at least they'll always know their temperatures. How are they anyway? I haven't seen them in a while."

"The last letter we received from them told us that they were okay." Espio answered. "Mighty writes them and he keeps them very short."

"Well, when I finish this game, I'll go get a new one so we can take your temperature." Sonia stated as she grabbed a card from Dekiai's hand. She laid down a match into the match pile.

Espio came over and sat down beside Sonia. The game was almost over anyway. By Dekiai's worried expression, he could infer that he was the one with the cardinal card. He sat there quietly and watched as they slowly played the game. Dekiai was left with two cards left and Sonia only had one. Sonia thought for a moment before she picked a card. Dekiai pouted. He was left with the cardinal.

"It's a fun game, but why do I keep losing?" He asked.

"You don't have a very good poker face." Sonia stated. "It's easy for us to tell if you have the cardinal card or not." She stood up. "I'll be right back with a thermometer. Until then you guys can play cards or whatever."

"Okay." Espio waved as she left. "So how many games did you lose dad?" He asked with a smirk.

"Most of them." Dekiai answered with a sad look. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

Espio crossed his arms. "Do me a favor; don't ever put me in women's clothes again."

"Ah come on! It was the only nice pair of pajamas you had left. All the others were dirty. I wanted you to sleep comfortably. Besides when you were a little boy you loved silk pajamas. I thought you still did."

"I'm a guy. I don't wear women's clothes." He stated once more.

Sonia walked out of the small store with the thermometer. She also bought some flu medicine just in case Espio needed it. The pink hedgehog was walking down the street when a small child bumped into her leg.

"Sorry!" The child said as he scrambled to pick up the map he'd dropped.

"It's okay." Sonia told the child has she picked up the things. "You're in quite the hurry. May I ask where your parents are?"

"Hmmm…" The child thought for a moment. "They're not with me right now. I'm on a very important mission right now. It's very important!" He told the pianist.

"My! That does sound important." Sonia smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"The Chaotix!" He beamed. "Do you know where it is from here? Or at least on the map?" He asked holing it up to her.

"Yes, I do!" Sonia smiled. "In fact, I'm on my way there right now. Would you be so kind as to allow me to accompany you there on your important mission?"

The boy thought for a moment. He then gave a small nod.

Sonia reached out her hand and the boy took it as they walked down the street. "By the way, my name is Sonia. What's yours?"

"It's a secret!" He replied childishly.

"Very well. Can I ask where you're from?" She asked curiously.

"That's also a secret!" He put a finger to his lips.

"Well aren't you full of secrets for a young man?" Sonia mused. "What should I call you since I don't have a name for you?"

"Um... I don't know?" He shrugged. "We'll think of something later, I guess." He told her.

"Well, here we are!" Sonia opened the door to the Chaotix. "I'm back!" The pink hedgehog announced happily. "I found someone who was looking for the Chaotix so I brought him here. Where's Charmy? I'll have him take care of him."

"He's not here." Espio replied as he laid down the cards. "I'll handle the client. Where is he?" He asked as he looked up.

"Come on in." She waved the small boy inside. He looked around a little bit and smiled.

"Hello Espio!" He smiled. "I came on an important mission!" He told him.

"Ahuh." Espio sounded as he nodded. He turned to the Bride of Constant Vigil. "Are you aware that one of your men is here?" He asked. "What important mission did you give him?"

"I don't recall sending him." She replied with amazement. "How did you get all the way out here?"

The boy froze when he saw her. "Hello Misses Constant Vigil!" He said as he bowed. "What brings you so far away from home?" He tried to inch himself to the door.

Espio smiled as he looked at Sonia and gestured for her to grab him. The boy turned and began to dart out of the house. Unfortunately for him, Sonia grabbed him before he could even make it to the porch.

The pink hedgehog brought him inside and sat him on the couch. "I'm going to presume you all know each other?" She said with a smile.

"Yes." Espio nodded. "Sonia, this is Oroko. Oroko, this is Sonia."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Oroko." The pink hedgehog extended her hand for a hand shake. The little blue chameleon took it with a smile and shook her hand. "I'll leave you guys to chat now. I'll be in the kitchen."

Oroko waved happily and then pulled his legs up to his chest. "Am I in trouble for leaving without telling?" He asked sweetly.

"A bit." Uranai replied. "Why exactly are you here?"

He looked up at Espio for guidance. The purple chameleon nodded. He took a deep breath. "Sister sends me to deliver letters to her friends. She hasn't heard from Espio in a while, so she sent me with a letter for him. She's heard rumors that he's sick and wanted to know if he was okay. I was also worried and wanted to keep him company." He beamed. "Also, he promised to teach me how be a better ninja." He looked up at the young ninja with a pouty look.

"Very well." The Bride of Constant Vigil nodded. "But you should have told us before you left home."

"Sorry." He bowed his head.

"Now, as for your training. I have a test for you." Espio smiled. "If you can do it without getting caught I'll let you have some cake. Okay?"

"Okay!" he bobbed his happily.

"Good. There's a pinecone hidden in the kitchen. If you can find it and bring it here without Sonia noticing you then you get cake. If not, I'm letting her scold you." He gestured to the Bride of Constant Vigil.

"Okay!" He nodded as he hopped off the couch. He turned invisible and rushed off somewhere.

Sonia was busy doing the dishes when she heard small footsteps. She looked over her shoulder. She noticed the slight change of color as an invisible Oroko walked slowly passed some cabinets. She smiled as she finished off the dish she was washing. She put it on a towel on the counter. She heard him open a cabinet. She walked over lightly as if nothing was wrong. She stood by the slightly opened cabinet door. When she heard Oroko climbing out, she reached over and grabbed him.

"YELP!" The child cried as he turned visible.

"What are you doing?" Sonia asked.

"I have to find a pinecone hidden in the kitchen without getting caught." He told her.

Sonia laughed at this. "I hate to disappoint you, but there is no pinecone in this kitchen." She walked over to the kitchen door and opened it. "Who sent him on that silly mission?" She asked as Oroko followed her out of the kitchen with his head hanging low.

"How did you catch him?" Espio asked in surprise.

"I have good hearing." Sonia told him. "His shoes were squeaking on the floor a little. Plus, I was able to catch the delayed skin tone changing." She smiled. "Though I think sending him to find a pinecone in a kitchen is a bit silly."

"I wanted to see how good he was at sneaking around without being caught. Apparently, he's been slacking on his training." Espio smiled at the child. "That or Sonia is just really good at finding people."

"We can test that theory when you're feeling better." She tossed him a thermometer. "Now take your temperature. I hope it's not high." She walked back into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

Espio turned on the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth without question. "So how many others from home are going to come to the Chaotix? You're kind of getting in the way of the whole, the Shinobi are secretive and stealthy."

"We will be leaving tonight. Oroko, you will be coming with us." The Bride of Constant Vigil stated. "So deliver your letter now so Espio can write a proper reply."

"Okay!" Oroko pulled out a small envelope from his pocket and handed it to Espio.

The letter read as follows,

"_Dear Espio,_

_ How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope you haven't been hurt fighting Dr. Eggman. Or worse – killed. Or even worse – legionized. I'm doing well. I am excelling in my training. I have thought about coming up and visiting you, but I have been hearing rumors that you are sick. I know how you don't like to be crowded when you're sick. I hope that you have just the common cold and nothing worse. How is your solo training going? Have you had any adventures worth sharing? Are you and your friends getting along? I recall that they're a bit… angry? At you. Listen, don't pout. I'm sure that you'll all forgive each other and have a happy group hug pretty soon. By the way, can you give me tips on how to properly set my bomb shurikens? I seem to be having a lot of trouble with getting the timing just right._

_You're friend,_

_Liza." _

The purple chameleon smiled at his friend's kind words. "Do you have paper on you, Oroko?" He asked kindly.

"Yep! Right here!" He pulled out a note pad and another envelope. He also gave him a pencil.

Espio began to write silently. It read as follows,

"_Dear Liza,_

_ I am doing well. You just have to set the fuses and wires properly on your bomb shurikens. I would consult the "Exploding Shurikens Guide" in the library for help. There are pictures in it. I am proud to say that I am not in Eggman's clutches. My solo training is going well. My friends and I are getting along fairly well. It's still a little bit rough. I am regaining their trust and understanding. By the way, your little brother is adorable. Though he failed to find the pinecone in the kitchen. He can fill you in on that if you have any questions. I'm happy to hear you're doing well. How are you and Elliot? As far as me being sick, well, I trust you with my life, so I beg you don't tell a soul this. But if you could send me advice that would be greatly appreciated as I am sitting here without a clue. It seems I have been stricken by over hill. I think I'm doing better though. So no need to worry. Mother and Father have already been here to harass – I mean visit me. Your friendly letters are wonderful gifts. I hope to hear from you soon._

_You're friend, _

_Espio._"

He put the letter in the envelope and sealed it shut. He gave it to the little boy. "And for being such a good little mail man, you deserve a treat." Espio patted him on the head. "How about some cake? It's the only treat I know for sure is in this house."

"But I failed to get the pinecone!" The child pouted.

"That was for that mission. This is for being a good mail man. They're completely different things." Espio told him. "Besides, according to this thermometer, my temperature is only 90 degrees Fahrenheit. So I'm okay to move around a little bit."

[][][][][][

_**6/12/2012 Deathy: **_12;12am I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I actually forgot about this story. Wake Up Tails seems to be getting most of my time. Thought I think that's a bit crazy. Though I'm sure it is making someone laugh on one of their dark days which make me happy. Looking at what I wrote up at the top. I was in dark times. Still am. I've been at my papa's recently so I've been feeling a lot better and definitely safer. Thank you Zebsolo for reviewing! I hope you guys Enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
